


Stolen By The Stolen

by VintageJacqui



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Some mention of self harm and suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on the 1997 film ‘Excess Baggage’</p>
<p>Agron and his brother Duro steal cars. They steal cars for a lot of money and they are fucking good at it too. You would think that their lives were sweet. But Agron is living in constant pain, a heartache that is showing no signs of healing and his brother can't do anything for him. When a heist goes horribly wrong, Agron meets someone who isn't shy about ripping his life to shreds. He has to face his demons, avoid being arrested, stop his brother from shaving his head and maybe, just maybe, fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen By The Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> My fabulous friend and insanely talented artist Nero! I will never tire of gushing about your art and I hope you never get sick of me bugging you to draw Nagron! Your drawings for my fic are so beautiful and they helped give something that I was anxious about some much needed life. Honestly, I wouldn’t have been able to finish this without your support! (See – I’m always gushing!) Thanks so much honey!
> 
> The Sparty Mods and in particular the awesome Kathy who has talked me down off a ledge many times! I really appreciate all the help you gave me when I was worrying about deadlines etc and I would have given up long ago if you hadn’t kept me calm! Thanks hun!
> 
> My beta Jen! Thank you so much for your help with my fic and at such ridiculous short notice. You really helped me to see things in my story that I had missed because I had been looking at it for so damn long! Thanks again!
> 
> Steph – I must learn German! Beautiful! Thanks darling! :)
> 
> My Nagron Family, who is always so sweet about my writing, it means so much to me and I love you all dearly!

[ ](http://raven-space.deviantart.com/gallery/41809663#/d5sn4pn)

Over the last six years of Agron’s life every day had started the same. Today was no exception.

It just happened to end very differently.

 

**4:23am**

Sometimes it’s earlier, sometimes it’s later, but all Agron knows is it’s always too fucking early.

He wakes up sweating and panting, his legs tangled in damp sheets, body vibrating with convulsing shakes. It used to feel like he was dying when it first started. Being ripped from sleep every morning was unnerving to say the least. He wouldn’t say he was used to it, but he knows what’s happening when his eyes snap open every morning, fingers gripped so tight in the sheets they have gone stiff, creaking when he unclenches them.

Sitting up in bed he draws his knees up to his chest and attempts to slow his heart rate to a steadier beat. Breathing slowly, Agron drapes his arm over the back of his thighs. He lays his head down against his knees, eyes closing, shutting out the stifling dark of morning. It’s been the same way for so long that it feels almost normal to him, like this is how he has always been. It is really not normal. Not one bit. And he had tried a lot of things to try and help with it, he has. Sleeping pills, working out just before bed to tire him out, but nothing worked, even that weird, hot, oaty milk drink that old people have at night, Ovaltine or some crap, didn’t work. Nothing ever worked.

He had even seen a therapist one time – not his choice – and he had told him to fuck off in just less than eight minutes. After that he had pretty much come to terms that he wouldn’t get more than a few hours unbroken sleep every night and had learned to deal.

Opening his eyes and tilting his head a little, he listened for a noise in the next room. A throaty rumbling, muffled by the wall, permeated into Agron’s ears. It grounded him, always brought him back to reality and to the present. Nights were for the past and for nightmares.

Swinging his long muscular legs out of bed he stood up and stretched, scrubbing his hand over his face. Walking into the hallway he stopped and looked into the open room next to his own. It was a ritual to check in on Duro when he got up in the morning. Poking his head around the door he smiled softly at the sight of his younger brother sleeping soundly; dreadlocks a dark messy rumple on a crisp white pillow. He looks so peaceful it broke Agron’s heart to know how much his brother worries about him. Agron tries his best to shield him from the worst of it, but sometimes he can’t keep all his pain in and it’s up to Duro to put him back together again. At least he has stopped waking up screaming now. The look in Duro’s eyes… Agron couldn’t stand it. He was meant to take care of his brother, not the other way around.

He sighs and moves further down the hall into the bathroom. He brushes his teeth, strips out of his boxers and steps into the shower, turning the water up as hot as he can stand it.

He lets the scalding water run over him, his back bent, hands resting on the cool tiles. He has a big day ahead and needs to snap out of this mood, needs to focus and get his mind sharp. It’s not like he hasn’t done this before but it’s just… today is different.

Stepping out of the shower his skin has taken on a rosy pink tint, the hot water leaving its mark, trying its best to cleanse him. Pulling on some clean boxers he shuffles over to the sink and swipes his hand over the steamy mirror. The image reflected there is someone Agron doesn’t know. He feels like a numb shell of a man, hollow underneath and paper thin on top. He puts up a good front, for Duro. If he didn’t have his brother to look out for he could… not that he hasn’t thought about…

[ ](http://raven-space.deviantart.com/gallery/41809663#/d5sn4dm)

Agron shivered. Those thoughts are not allowed to creep up on him. It’s out of the question. He eyes the razor sitting on the edge of the sink. It glints in the morning sun streaming in from the bathroom window. It would be so easy, far too easy, but if Agron has learned anything in his life is that he is a fighter. He has to fight every day. He has had to force these feelings down more than a few times in the last six years. Now, it’s rare, but there are triggers. Little things that tip the scales and make him look at the medicine cabinet for a little too long or hold a kitchen knife to the thin translucent skin of his wrist and press down just to feel the sharp, beautiful pressure.

He lathers his face and neck in thick white shaving cream. The sound of metal on ceramic clinks as Agron picks up the straight razor. It might be a little old fashioned, but he never could get used to electric ones. Besides, his father used to shave with a Sweeny Todd style blade and he feels like it’s sort of a tradition, like he still has a connection to his dad. He had imagined a thousand times how his father would have taught him to shave when he hit puberty, but had needed to teach himself in the end.

A gritty scrape, scrape, scrape sound filled the bathroom. He swept the blade over his left cheek with a long satisfying stroke. Agron’s facial hair was longer than it needed to be, the dark stubble threatening to become a full on beard. He prefers a bit of scruff usually, but today he has to be clean-cut and stylish so off it has to come.

He shaves under his nose and his right cheek wiping the razor on a towel next to his hand. When he reaches his neck he catches sight of himself in the mirror. His eyes are distant, tired, the dark bags under them a stark contrast to his pale skin. His hand falters and he hisses in pain when the razor nicks his skin.

He’s tried this before, cutting himself, the press of cool steel against the soft thin skin of his inner thighs. It only happened a few times, right after the accident that destroyed his heart and changed his life. The scars are only silvery lines of tissue now, barely visible and he rarely thinks about it these days.

He never told Duro about it. It wasn’t important and he didn’t want his brother to think him any weaker than he must do already. Agron was weak, he knew he was, but for the life of him he didn’t know how to fix himself. Death, grief… it happens to everyone right? He isn’t unique in his suffering and he knows that too, he’s not a total idiot. But he cannot get over his broken heart. It hangs around his neck like a dull, heavy companion, too heavy not to be noticed, carrying it with him all day every day slowly dragging him down. It was like the shrill ringing you get in your ears at the end of a rock concert. You lie in bed at night and try not to hear it, try not to feel its high pitched presence, but you have no control over it.

That is the worst part of how Agron lives from day to day. He can’t control the ache inside him, can’t control the sleeping terror that engulfs him night after night. He wants to be normal… needs to be normal. He doesn’t know how much longer he can stand it.

He looks at the tiny red welt gleaming crimson on the soft curve under his jaw. It doesn’t surprise him how good it feels, like a tiny shard of his despair can spill out and he can feel a second of relief, of escape, of freedom.

Watching the blood on his neck trail a steady line down and down, splashing into the sink and bursting into tiny droplets on the white porcelain, he feels calm. It’s nice to know his heart is still beating. That he is still clawing, clinging onto life.

Agron runs the tap, erasing the blood and cleaning the remaining foam from his face. The cool water refreshes him and he shakes off the dark cloud of depression rearing its ugly head.

“Get a grip you fucker.” He whispers to himself.

Looking back into the mirror he tries out a few practice smiles, they look a bit forced but not too bad. He has to wake Duro soon and he will know if he is feeling a bit off. Agron has never been a very good liar when it comes to his little brother. He is as transparent as crystal, plus he has the very annoying habit of blushing when he gets flustered. He needs to hide his fragile state for this job. Agron needs to cage his emotions and put on his fake smile for the world. He hopes his brother will have the good sense to let it go today.

With one more splash of water to the face, Agron squares his shoulders and goes to wake up his brother.

They have work to do.

~~~

**6:15pm**

Red, red, blue, black.

Click, click, click, click.

Agron walked swiftly past them all. His eyes concealed behind dark sunglasses, the glare from the setting sun casting an orange glow on his chiselled features. In his right hand he holds a sleek briefcase that swings gently with each step. His fingers are gripped tightly, on the brink of painful, to the handle of the case. The hint of pain combined with the surge of adrenaline rushing through his body keeps him from turning back.

Black, blue, blue, red.

Click, click, click, click.

The soft click of his dark leather boots are the only sounds in the spacious concrete building. The time had been chosen for the heist specifically, meticulously. Duro had the building watched making sure the timing was perfect. Agron walked on with purpose, his body taut like a bow string.

Black, black, black, blue.

Click, click, click, click.

He passed them all. Only one had caught their attention and its owner had been particularly careless, leaving it unattended less than a week ago… stupid fuck. It had been easy enough to fix the tiny tracker to it even if his hands had been shaking when he did it.

Agron hadn’t even seen the owner to know the type to own something so beautiful. Born with a silver spoon in their mouth and handed everything to them on a platter. A dick.

Silver.

There she was. Perfection. A silver/gunmetal grey 67’ Ford Mustang Shelby. Sleek and powerful.

A smile crept onto Agron’s face, a deep set of dimples softening his expression into something warm and calm. He remembered the words his brother had said to him when he had first discovered the car he was targeting for their new client.

“Agron, the car isn’t for you so put your boner away and let’s get to work.” Duro joked, but couldn’t hide the flash of concern behind his words. He had looked at Agron for a long time. Sizing up and studying the minute movements and signals in his face, looking for a leak. It was what he had been doing all his life, looking up to his big brother, learning how to read him.

“You can be such a drama queen sometimes.” Agron laughed, pushing Duro and pulling him back again into a rough headlock.

Yes, the make and model of the car had been a shock to him at first, but he couldn’t deny his excitement too. It was a stunning car after all. He had put on his best “I’m okay” face and ruffled Duro’s dreadlocks affectionately ending the conversation he didn’t want to have.

Sometimes it was scary how well his brother knew him. Right down to his bones.

Click, click, click.

Agron’s smile widened, pushing his dimples deeper, and he quickened his step towards the Mustang.

The hour was late, but not too late for there to be anyone milling around the multi storey. These corporate types never clocked off at normal times. Duro had hacked into the security cameras of the building and had been watching the pattern of the comings and goings of the car for a few weeks until he told Agron they were going forward with the job. All the risks had been accounted for and the plans had been set in motion.

Agron was a pro, quick and efficient. Kneeling with an effortless grace he reached under the car and removed a small disk, the tracking device. Opening his briefcase he took out a thin hooked strip of metal and a key card attached to three wires. Working the metal into the keyhole on the door there was a muffled click and Agron opened the door. The car alarm blared wildly, but Agron barely registered it. He leaned into the car, his long muscular arms straining against the stiff fabric of his suit jacket and removed a square panel under the steering wheel. A second panel inside was removed and he inserted the tiny plugs on the ends of the wires into the motherboard he had revealed under the panel. The key card lit up and after a few more seconds the alarm cut off abruptly.

Knowing that the alarm wouldn’t cause too much concern to any security officers within earshot, he had managed to cut the alarm in less than twenty seconds, but he wouldn’t risk hanging around.

Clicking the briefcase shut he stood up and slid into the car. The rush had never faded over the years. Agron smiled to himself, but it was brief, he hadn’t completed the job just yet.

Reaching down he pulled a master key from his pocket and started the ignition. The Mustang roared to life, a rumbling vibration sent a chill up Agron’s spine and he gripped the gearstick hard.

This was his favourite part, the escape. Maybe he had a little thing for James Dean, but whatever. His life was all about living on a knife edge. It was dangerous, unpredictable… pretty fucking stupid yes, but he loved it. He had Duro and the world was theirs for the taking and that was all he needed. This was what he kept telling himself anyway.

The sun was setting as he plunged into the bustling city. He drove into the side streets, avoiding the main roads as much as possible. His hand slipped under the knot of his tie loosening it slightly. He was itching to take off the monkey suit. It just wasn’t… him.

Fuck, the car was awesome. It practically purred under Agron’s fingers. He rounded a corner, thrumming rubber catching on loose gravel and it’s like he’s flying.

A flickering blue light up ahead caught his attention.

“No, no, no…” Agron mumbled under his breath. Even before he heard the sirens he knew what was coming.

His heart was thumping wildly, his insides twisting like coiled ropes, but on the outside he was calm. It was a trait he had honed over the years. He learned to put up a mask, a suit of armour around his heart that kept himself safe, closed off from anyone who could do him harm. Everyone in his life had hurt him or left him… well not Duro, never Duro. He had found a way to block anyone who tried to get close to him, kept them at a distance so that when they finally left, which they always did, it didn’t hurt so much.

He gripped the steering wheel, driving steadily and just under the speed limit. The police cars were almost right on top of him.

But they weren’t slowing. Not even a little. He relaxed his hands and took out his mobile digging uncomfortably into his thigh. The sirens were deafening now and Agron held his breath, pushed speed dial #1 and watched the police cars race past.

The phone rang and rang. No answer.

“Come on, Duro. Where the fuck are you?” Agron growled. He disconnected the call and threw the phone down on the passenger seat. He had wanted his brother to do a sweep of the police radio frequencies to check for any reports on a stolen Mustang Shelby. If Agron was right, his idiot younger brother was probably asleep. Typical.

Sighing, he nudged the accelerator and turned off down a side road between two tall buildings. He was going to have to make sure to double back on himself, change the route he had planned just in case. The police had put his nerves on edge and even though the sound of them had long since faded he didn’t want to take any chances.

An extra hour on his journey wouldn’t matter, and if it made Duro worry a little then it would serve the fucker right.

Agron smiled.

That would teach Duro for getting some shut eye on the job.

~~~

The warehouse was a huge rusty red and white building, wrought iron and exposed brick. It looked like it was ready to fall down. Looming at the end of a long dirt track chestnut trees and dead grass lined the route. Out of sight for a good few miles, any rare passer-by would think that the building was uninteresting and unattractive.

It was perfect. Totally suited to it’s purpose.

There was a large shuttered door at the left hand side of the warehouse and it slid open with a shuddering groan as the Mustang approached.

Agron eased the car forward, crawling into a compact loading bay just through the door. As the door behind him closed a second door, a sleek metallic double sliding door, opened in front leading into the warehouse.

It was a complete contrast inside the building to its rickety exterior. Modern and clean, the space inside was lit with artificial light that bounced off every wall creating an almost too bright effect in the large room. He breathed in deep, the smell of the place, a coppery bleach tang that leaves a funny taste on Agron’s tongue. It makes him happy and sad at the same time because he’s come to think of it as home.

On the side walls were rows of bookshelves and tools attached to panels and on the far wall there were several doors and a small office lined with clear glass windows. But, the centre of the room, there was a sight that never failed to make Agron’s heart race and his blood rush loudly in his ears.

Every make and model from a car lover’s wet dream sat glinting and beautiful in the centre of the warehouse. An Aston Martin DB5, Porsche Carrera GT, Mercedes Benz SLR just to name a few, the most desirable cars ready to be shipped to private clients all over the world, to men and women who wouldn’t be able to own their prized desires without the means that Agron and Duro provided.

“Duro?!” Agron yelled in the direction of the office, its door ajar. “If you are asleep in there little brother I am going to kill you!” His voice was raised but there was no real anger in it. This was how they communicated best. Teasing and roughhousing were their first language.

A rustling and a loud thump rang out and the door to the office flew open. Duro tried for nonchalant, but the newspaper print smudged on his cheek and his sleepy eyes gave him away.

“Yeah, you were sleeping.” Agron grinned, dimples pushing into his cheeks, his eyes bright.

“Sorry bro. You have any trouble?” Duro clapped Agron on the shoulder as he passed him, heading for the Mustang, his mouth drooping open in awe.

“It was flawless, no problem, although I nearly had a heart attack on my way back here.”

Duro looked up and arched an eyebrow and waited for Agron to continue.

“Cops, man. Thought they were coming right at me for a minute, but they just went right on past. Thought my luck had finally run out little brother.” He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned at Duro.

“Niemals.” Duro poked his finger into his brother’s ribs. _Never_.

“Niemals,” he replied and cuffed Duro lightly on the back of his head. “So here she is.”

“Fuck, if she isn’t a fucking beauty. Damn shame she has a buyer, huh?” Duro eyed the Mustang, unbridled joy on his face.

“Yeah,” Agron sighed, his hand running lightly over the warm bonnet. “It’s the first one of these we’ve had to lift and… you know it’s just…” Agron stopped, his face falling into a scowl laced with sadness.

It’s like an invisible current passes between them.

Duro knows what Agron wants to say without hearing the words. He nods and turns away from his brother, his own fingers unable to keep from petting the Mustang affectionately.

“I know, it’s gotta be hard for you. You doing okay?” He tried to cover the way his voice cracked at the end of the sentence by coughing but he couldn’t hide the worried look in his eyes.

“Yeah…” Agron shook his head a few times, ridding himself of a rising memory. “Whatever, it’s fine.” He’s lying and Duro knows it, but doesn’t press him. “Anyway, you need to go home okay. You did a really great job you know? You always do.”

Duro grinned and his cheeks pinked. He would never tire of the swell of happiness that blossomed in his chest at the sound of pride and approval in his brother’s voice. No matter how old they got, he would always look up to his big brother and would never be ashamed to admit it. He had been in more trouble in his live than was probably normal, but Agron was always there to get him out of it and he always would be.

A large hand gripped Duro’s shoulder and he was turned around and pushed towards the door.

“You’re tired. Call the client on your way home and I’ll see you tomorrow. I won’t be staying late. I just want to check it over and finish up some paperwork.”

Duro danced away from his brother and scooted around the Mustang.

“But, but…” he let out a weak protest.

The younger man had wanted to help detail this car. Duro was in charge the technical side of their partnership, locating buyers, using his inexplicable ability with technology to track and keep tabs on their next hit. He lived for the research and gadgets and the look on his brother’s face when he revealed the next gleaming machine he was going to boost. Agron was suited to the active part of their partnership, always on the move, on the front lines of danger, driving full throttle into the chase. He was hands on, happy working under the hood of a car, elbows deep in grease and working parts that made the engine hum and come to life. It was in Agron’s blood.

They had always worked well together like that, two halves of one whole, but this time it was different. This car meant something to Agron and Duro really didn’t want to leave him alone.

“I could look over the engine with you?” Duro yawned loudly and let out what could only be described as a sleepy roar. Agron smiled a genuine smile that lit up the green in his eyes one eyebrow rising in amusement.

Duro stopped circling the car and let Agron catch up with him. He did look alright considering. There was no jaw clenching to be seen, no knuckle cracking like he always does when he’s anxious. Seriously, if Duro had to write a book on Agron, about what his every expression and action meant, it would rival ‘War and Peace’ in length and detail.

“Duro, I’m fine, but your eyes are closing and I don’t want to have to take you to A&E… again.” Agron squeezed his brother’s shoulder affectionately. “Like the last time you wanted to help me work on an engine, remember? You nearly lost a finger and you screamed like a girl and…”

“Okay, okay! One, you are totally exaggerating and two… I guess I am pretty tired, but I really don’t mind staying…” Duro looked up at Agron, searching his face.

“No, no buts. Get your ass out of here before I kick it out.” Agron stepped forward, a mock move to make good on his threat and Duro skipped away gingerly.

“Fine, let me just get some things from the office.”

Agron’s gaze followed his brother until he disappeared into the little room and he let his smile drop. His deep green eyes look over the body of the Mustang and he lets his mind wander.

_Wander back to screaming hot metal, blood so dark it was almost black, a hand reaching out to him, agony, agony, agony…_

The scar on his chest itches suddenly. He runs his fingers over it, feeling the ridge of raised tissue through the fabric of his shirt.

“Agron?” Duro’s voice cut through his wayward thoughts. “You sure you don’t want me to stay? I could check inside the car, you know somewhere I won’t… erm… hurt myself.

Agron blinked away the memory laughed, it felt good.

“Nah, I’m good.”

Duro’s eyes shut to suspicious slits.

“Really, GO HOME!”

Agron shooed his brother towards the door knowing he would keep hesitating if he wasn’t forcibly removed. With one more look behind him, Duro opened the doors and gave a little wave to his brother who returned it with a smile.

Once he was gone, the door locked firmly behind him, Agron walks into the office and pulled out a duffle bag from under the desk. Shrugging off his suit jacket he continued to undress, taking out the clothes in the duffle, the ones that feel more like a second skin. Indigo blue jeans, frayed at the hems, thinning at the knees and his favourite Metallica tee and black Converse. He feels more like himself. Cracking his knuckles he nods firmly and pulls a deep lungful of air into his chest.

He wants to check the car, get rid of anything belonging to its previous owner and look for any damage or anything that could become a problem in the future. He hesitates for a minute, his head swimming, heart pounding like a bass drum and he can feel his hands start to shake. The Mustang looks so much like the one in in his dreams, a little darker maybe but it could be that his mind has twisted his memory of it into something horrific.

He starts inside the car. There’s nothing much in the glove compartment apart from the car manual, a few maps and some gum. He removes the maps and gum and tosses them out of the car in a messy pile on the floor. There is a pair of sunglasses on the sun visor, Ray Bans too, very nice. Agron folds them over the neck of his t-shirt and glances in the back but it’s clean in there too.

The engine looks pristine. In need of an oil change maybe, but other than that she is good to go. The buyer is getting such a sweet deal Agron can’t help feel a little jealous. This car should be his.

“In another life,” he mumbled to himself and flicks on the CD player sitting on one of the shelves on the wall. Metallica, what else? “Sad But True” blares and Agron smiles at the cruel irony.

He shut the bonnet of the car and was about to finish up some paperwork when he remembered the boot. He hadn’t even thought about it. There could be something belonging to the previous owner in there and it would have to be destroyed.

Hooking his fingers under the door of the boot Agron pressed gently, unlocking it with a click. The boot opened under Agron’s hand, his attention wavering, eyes glancing towards the office and his mind on the stack of papers waiting for him. He looked down quickly and his eyes widened in shock, his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water.

“SHIT!” Agron yelled, the echo rumbling the whole length of the warehouse and he slammed the boot shut so hard the vibration jolted up his arms painfully.

That was definitely an unexpected find.

~~~

The moon in the sky was fat and high, the sparkle of an early frost threatening to take hold.

The Addem mansion stood within a guarded perimeter, electric fences and security cameras keeping valuable contents in and undesirables out.

Ashur Tarabay walked quickly, not quite a run although he would like to, anything to get to his destination faster. The sooner he got there the sooner he could leave because this was going to be really unpleasant. His dark black suit made a whispery sound as his arms swung back and forth against his rigid body. The two men walking at his back, broader and packed with muscle, follow silently. Ashur enters the mansion through the security gate and doesn’t spare a glance at the night guard. He won’t spare any time or the interest on forced pleasantries.

Ashur had worked for the Addems for almost ten years. Back then he had thought his career dreams had come true, working for one of the richest families in the country and one of the top business corporations in the world. He hadn’t known then that he had been employed as nothing more than a glorified babysitter for the Addems’ only son. A sullen little eleven year old boy who had spat at him the first time they met. The boy’s had father slapped him so hard he fell to the ground in a little heap of fragile limbs. A part of Ashur was impressed that the boy did not cry. The other part hated the child for needing someone of his superior skills to wipe his scrawny ass. Over the years, the hatred had won that little battle.

Mr Addem had announced, a few weeks after Ashur arrived at the mansion, that he would be leaving for Syria on business and that Ashur would be dealing with his wife from now on. That had been the last time he had seen the head of the family or even spoken to him. Ashur remembers that he was an egotistical, short tempered brute of a man who thought nothing of using violence and terror against anyone who dared cross him.

Mrs Addem, Ashur had learned, was so much worse.

The group of men stop outside a solid oak door, polished to a high gloss that blurs their reflections in its shining surface. His hand touches his jacket pocket unconsciously and he feels the crisp rustle of paper hidden under his fingers, buried in the dark fabric.

Ashur knocked firmly and waited.

A clipped, emotionless voice penetrated the door, “Come.”

The door opened with a creak. A woman in her late fifties sat, eyes down, behind a large desk, papers stacked neatly on its surface. Her pale grey suit accentuated her eyes, ice blue and cold. Her features were sharp and her dark almost black hair was swept up off her face in a delicate wave, her skin the colour of dark caramel. Ashur notices for a countless time the striking resemblance to her child.

Ashur steps up to the desk and waits. He knows only to speak when spoken to. He would love nothing more than to wrap his hands around the bitch’s neck, but she pays the bills. He bites down on the inside of his cheek and tastes blood.

“How do you explain my son’s disappearance Mr Tarabay? You are in charge of keeping him in sight at all times and now he is missing.” She paused, her hands rising in the air, prompting an answer from the man shifting uncomfortably in front of her.

Ashur cleared his throat. His palms sweating and a niggling pulse in his eyelid, making it twitch sporadically.

“Mrs Addem, your son has done this before. You know very well how Nasir is… he likes to cause trouble. It has been under twenty four hours since he… since we lost sight of him. I am sure he will…”

Ashur could feel his anger rising as she cut him off.

“You are not paid to have an opinion on my son Mr Tarabay, nor are you paid to speculate on his whereabouts or when he will return home. You are paid to keep him safe and to prevent him from disgracing his family, the company or himself. I expect you to find him. Do whatever it takes and keep it clean. I do not want the media to get wind of this. There will not be a scandal like the last time will there?”

“No Ma’am. We will find Nasir. You have my word.”

“I don’t need your fucking word. I need results. Now get out.”

Ashur turns without another word, his men following at his heels.

As soon as the door shuts he turns, Ashur starts snapping out orders, walking quickly down a long corridor lined on either side with more solid doors.

“Mercato, find out Nasir’s last location and trace his movements from there. Check security cameras, his bank card, anything to get us on the scent of his selfish fucking ass, ASAP. Glaber, go and search his fucking room. Tell me what he has on him, phone, wallet, anything. And I want to see you both within the next fucking hour. Go.”

Both men nodded and separated, each going to do the job Ashur had set them. Ashur reached the door to his office and opened the door, slamming it hard enough for the wood to rattle on its hinges.

“That fucking shit.” Ashur yelled into the dark of the room. Nasir had done this to him in the past, gone AWOL when he knew that it would be Ashur’s job on the line. The last time it had been because he had gone and fallen head over heels in love with the lead singer of a grungy underground rock band. Nasir started sneaking out at night to meet up with this lead singer and the shit storm that had come after it was discovered by his mother was not something Ashur wanted to live through again.

Sitting down at his desk he pulled the paper tucked into his jacket out and laid it flat on the desk. He opened up the envelope and smoothed the single sheet of paper with the palm of his hand. He had found the ransom note hours ago. The words were burned onto his retinas. He knew each letter, carefully cut from another source and pasted onto the plain white sheet, by heart. It was well done, professional… and yet. Ashur’s instincts told him that the note wasn’t genuine. He could feel it.

Nasir had to be behind it somehow and if that were true that would be Ashur’s career over, done, dead. He could not allow that to happen.

~~~

“Oh my fucking god, fucking shit!” Agron places a hand on each knee and dips his head forward breathing deeply, in through the nose out through the mouth, trying to calm his shocked nerves.

There is a man in the boot. A man in the boot of the car he just stole. A bound and gagged man, who he apparently just kidnapped, in the boot of the really fucking expensive Mustang, which he just stole.

Fuck is not a strong enough word right now, but it will do.

“Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck!”

Fumbling with his phone he hastily dials his brother’s number. He paces like a man possessed as the tone rings in his ear and clicks off to voicemail.

“Damn it Duro!”

His eyes shift to the Mustang, its perfection now tainted. He can hear a muffled tap, tap, tap coming from inside and his eyes narrow to angry slits. Why the fuck did this have to happen now? His dream car, a clean job, easy take and a client lined up for the buy. This wasn’t supposed to go wrong.

Agron was angry at himself for failing. He was too cocky, should have checked everywhere before taking the car… but the last thing he would have expected to find was a wide eyed, startled creature looking back at him. He knew that it was about as unlikely as him finding a boot full of unmarked banknotes or Johnny Depp. He isn’t to blame, not really, but he isn’t alone in this. He has Duro to protect and now he has put them in this shitty situation he feels like a failure.

“Fuck.”

Agron marched to the car and flung the boot open with a grunt. The man looking back looked just as startled. A nasal squeak escaped him as Agron reached down, man-handling him out of the tiny space and putting him in a rough fireman’s lift. The man feels light as a feather and Agron carries him easily to the battered old sofa in the corner of the office. He plops the man down without much ceremony and turns to look at him.

He’s young, not any older than twenty one if Agron’s guess is right. He looks scruffy at first glance. Faded jeans battered and ripped at the knees, a dark charcoal t-shirt peeking out from under a well-worn black leather jacket. There is something off about the picture though. The image is wrong. The clothes are expensive, made to look second hand, but the wealth of them, designer most likely, drips off him like honey.

And he’s got this hair… impossibly long and Jesus its black. Black and shiny and really kind of… beautiful.

Wait… what?

Agron takes a step away from the man squirming around on the sofa. Their eyes meet. Green and dark brown clashing together with fear and confusion and Agron’s heart stutters. Damn, this guy is really attractive.

Shaking his head he looks at the little man’s bound hands. He looks anywhere but his face, just for a minute.

He is in serious shit.

Agron doesn’t think about it, he just stalks forward and reaches one hand around the man’s neck and as gently as one can be ripping duct tape off someone’s mouth he tears the silvery strip away and takes a step back.

“Who the fuck are you, you bastard?! Untie me now!” He starts squirming around again trying to wrench his hands and feet free without any luck.

“I can explain. I mean, I can try if you can calm the fuck down for two minutes.”

The lad nearly flops off the sofa but doesn’t still his efforts to escape.

“Please, I’m not going to hurt you just… what’s your name?” Agron says calmly, trying his best to reassure.

“Fuck you is my name. Untie me!”

“I’m not going to do that until you calm down. This is just a huge misunderstanding. It wasn’t meant to happen like this. You weren’t meant to be fucking tied up in the boot when I…”

“You stole my car?! You dick! Do you even know what you’ve done? Let me go right now or…” he shut up with a muffled grunt when Agron slapped the duct tape back over his mouth. The kid was too fucking loud and Agron needed to think. And fast. He was going to have to try to call Duro again. He grabs the twisting body and rifles through the pockets in his jacket narrowly avoiding being head-butted when the little man slams his head dangerously fast in his direction. He slips out a slim leather wallet and tucks it into his jeans pocket before pushing the man down on the sofa again.

“You’re like a fucking wild little dog. Calm down or you’re gonna have a seizure or something.” A glare that could curdle cream is all he gets in response. “Fine, just stay there I’ll… I’ll be right back.”

Agron stumbles into the warehouse, putting some distance between him and his captive. He walks in between the lines of cars and dials Duro’s number, once, twice, three times until he finally answers on the forth. Agron can barely think let alone talk when he finally hears his brother’s voice.

“Mmmm I was asleep.”

“Duro, we have a big fucking problem. I need to come back right now.”

“Can’t it wait till morning?” Duro sounds like he is only half listening.

“I… I can’t tell you over the phone…” anyone could be listening and he can’t broadcast that he just accidently kidnapped some random dude, oh yeah and he also stole a $500,000 car, “Bitte Duro. Ich bin in Schwierigkeiten. Wir sind in ernsten Schwierigkeiten.”

_…please Duro. I’m in trouble here. We are in serious trouble._

“Erm, yeah okay… I’ll be right there. Bye.” Duro hangs up without another word. Speaking German to each other is only used when they are showing affection or when they are in trouble. They both know it’s not some secret language they have invented but it’s more unlikely that many people will speak their native tongue.

It will be an hour at least until his brother drives from their apartment to the warehouse. He should really go and try to talk to the raven haired little man again but he feels a little nervous. The sight of the man stirred something in him that he hasn’t felt in a long time. He isn’t even really sure what it is, but it scares him.

He pats his hand on his jeans pocket and feels the wallet. He takes it out and looks through the mess of receipts and cash until he finds a driving licence. Damn the guy can take a good picture, even if he is scowling like he wants to punch right through the picture and knock out whoever is looking at him. Name, name, what’s his name? Agron scans below the picture, glancing at the first name, but not paying much attention to the surname.

“Nasir.”

He says it out loud but doesn’t know why. It’s an unusual name, but then again, what hasn’t been unusual about this whole job.

Walking back over to Nasir, Agron decided he had better try and explain himself again. Hopefully Nasir would have calmed down enough for him to get some answers.

[ ](http://raven-space.deviantart.com/gallery/41809663#/d5sn4iq)

“Hey, I, uh… I’m just going to take this off.” He reached out and peeled the silver tape away from Nasir’s mouth. He drew in a sharp breath and ran his tongue quickly over chapped lips. “You alright? Here have some water.”

Agron grabbed a bottle of water from one of the shelves at his side and approached Nasir. He tipped the bottle towards the younger man’s mouth and watched as he took a tentative sip, those dark eyes never leaving Agron’s face.

“Better?” Agron stepped back and tried for a smile only to be met with another icy glare.

“Are you going to untie me?” Nasir asked quietly. It looked like some of the fight had finally left him. Agron stepped closer and squatted down next to Nasir.

“I will, but you’ve got to promise to relax. I can’t have you freaking out and getting all fucking worked up. We can figure this out, yeah?”

Nasir nodded and bit his lip. It really shouldn’t have been so cute, but Agron felt himself blush. He reached for Nasir’s feet first, un-wrapping the tape from around his ankles. It was quite tight and Agron shuddered at the thought of being trapped in a car boot all fucking day with such constricting bonds. He felt a sudden strong wave of sympathy for Nasir. Risking a glance as he was busy pulling more tape away, Agron was suddenly transfixed by the long sweep of Nasir’s eyelashes brushing against the curve of his cheek when he blinked. They were so full and dark.

“Why are you staring at me? You’re meant to be untying me…” Nasir snapped his mouth shut. His voice had been turning into the hissing yell he had bombarded Agron with the first time his mouth was freed. “It’s just… my wrists hurt okay.” His voice was calmer, but it felt strained, like it was a huge effort to keep the anger and fear below the surface.

It was then that Agron realised his hands had stilled when he had started staring. If that wasn’t embarrassing enough just on cue a fresh new burst of blood made its way onto Agron’s face again. He really had to figure out how to stop all the fucking blushing.

“Uh… sorry, I was just wondering what kind of sick fuck would do this to someone. Did you see who put you in the car?”

Nasir avoided Agron’s eyes. He looked pissed as hell but there was something else that flashed across his face. Just for a split second and then it was gone. Agron couldn’t figure out what it had been though.

“They grabbed me from behind and pushed me in the boot before I knew what was happening.” Nasir sighed in frustration still keeping his eyes from Agron.

It was weird. Even though Agron was technically a criminal he didn’t like to think of himself or Duro as bad people. They certainly wouldn’t ever hurt anyone. The people who did this to Nasir must be on a whole different level to the things he and his brother did.

Agron reached for Nasir’s wrists, hesitating and pulling away when Nasir flinched from his touch. Agron was horrified. Nasir was actually afraid of him.

“I meant what I said before. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Nasir nodded, a barely there tip of the head, but it was enough for Agron. Taking Nasir’s taped up wrists in his hands Agron started to pull at the edge of the tape. It came away bit by bit, the sticky adhesive gathering under Agron’s fingernails. He wasn’t sure if letting Nasir loose was a good idea or not, but he couldn’t leave him in this state and who knows, he might be more cooperative when he is no longer restrained.

When the last piece of tape was pulled away, Agron made to move away and stand up to give Nasir more room. He didn’t see the swift attack from the little man coming. He was knocked backwards, landing awkwardly on one butt cheek and suddenly had a snarling mess of dark limbs on top of him.

“What the fuck?” Agron yelled. He tried to wrench his arms up and around Nasir, but the kid had pinned him down, practically kneeling on his chest. For a minute Agron thought Nasir was going to hit him, but he launched his slender body off of Agron and made a run for it instead.

Agron sat up and watched wide eyed as Nasir sprinted through the line of cars towards the double doors. He clutched the metal handle and tried to open the doors, shaking them violently and cursing loudly. He kicked at the doors with his heavy boots. Agron could see the frustrated defeat on the boy’s face and felt it would be useless to tell him that he wouldn’t be able to escape. The warehouse was secure, totally locked down and the only way he was going to escape would be if Agron let him go.

Climbing slowly to his feet, he approached Nasir with his hands raised, palms up. This was the weirdest thing Agron had ever done. He was going to try and calm down a man who he had accidentally kidnapped and considering he could already feel a bruise blooming on his ass this had a slim chance of ending well. Still, he had to try. Until his brother arrived he really had no clue how to handle this.

“Dude, seriously the door isn’t going to open until I want it to and no matter how much you try to beat the shit of my perfectly innocent door it’s not going to budge. Why don’t you calm the fuck down and let me explain?”

Nasir turned sharply, baring his teeth like a wild animal. “Explain what?! How could you possibly explain anything? You’re keeping me here against my will. Let me the fuck out!” When Agron made no move to speak Nasir grabbed the nearest thing to hand, a car manual, and lobbed it at Agron’s head, barely missing the shocked man’s temple. The book crashed somewhere behind Agron, echoing in the wide room.

“Are you nuts?!” Agron had had enough. He marched up to Nasir, using his full height to cast a dark shadow over his volatile sparring partner.

“Don’t touch me!” Nasir screamed as Agron grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder, his arm pressing into Nasir’s side to stop him from thrashing around too much.

Agron marched Nasir towards the office as quickly as he could with the flailing little man trying to squirm out of his grip. He kicked the door open with his foot and hauled Nasir down, ready to shove him into the room. Nasir hit the ground with a thump, the heavy boots thudding on the concrete. Agron pushed Nasir’s shoulder, just hard enough to get him away from the door so he could trap him inside. Agron pushed and Nasir twisted his neck at a stupidly odd angle until his teeth hit the flesh of Agron’s hand. He bit down, hard and Agron yanked his hand away with a yelp.

“You little shit!” He yelled as he slammed the door, locking it quickly and stepping back a few steps.

Nasir grinned like a savage animal that had been caged. His eyes were furious and he was clenching his fists. Agron stared. It was like looking into the shark tank at an aquarium. He had never quite believed the thick glass was strong enough to keep the beasts inside totally secure.

Red half-moons had formed on the edge of Agron’s hand near his thumb. Little dents where his captive’s teeth had sunk in and closed like a vice.

Oh yes, he was definitely not prepared to deal with this.

Agron tried to call Duro again. He was panicking, breathing heavily. Nasir was still staring daggers at him through the window of the office so he moved away so he could no longer be seen by him. He wasn’t hiding, no, he was just gathering himself. Duro’s phone cut to voicemail and Agron cursed under his breath. He was sure as hell that Duro would know what to do when he got there.

All Agron knew for sure was that if they didn’t do something to resolve this major disaster soon they were both well and truly fucked.

~~~

When Duro arrived he still looked half asleep. He stumbled into the warehouse rubbing his left eye with the heel of his hand and grouching about an interrupted REM cycle when Agron strode over to him grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Dude, what is the problem and why couldn’t it wait till tomorrow? You find another tracker on the car or something because you know that isn’t so serious and you didn’t have to freak out and why are you shaking your head at me? Come on stop it, it might come loose.”

Agron stopped wildly shaking his head.

“Now breathe and use your words.” Duro grinned at his brother and Agron glared.

“This isn’t a joke. We are really fucked. Look over there.” He pointed towards the stranger he could see pacing in the office.

“Who the fuck is that!?” Duro looked horrified. There had never been anyone in the warehouse before. There hadn’t really been anyone in their lives. No close friends, no family anymore, it was just safer to be just the two of them. Agron added another dose of guilt that his awesome brother had no other friends but him. “Yeah, nice one Agron,” he thought with a sigh.

“It’s the guy who owns the car. Well, I think he is. His name is Nasir. He was screaming and hissing at me when I took the tape off his mouth so I put it back on. He was in the fucking boot! Bound, gagged, the whole shebang.” He turned his head around to glance at a now perfectly still Nasir. His hair cascaded down his back, shining impossibly bright in the harsh light flooding the room. Agron bit his lip and turned back to his brother. “Someone did this to him. Maybe we could talk to him and help in some way. Take him home, gods I don’t fucking know! What do you think?”

Duro scrubbed the back of his neck and raised his eyebrows in an ‘I don’t know either’ gesture.

“Okay, I guess, yeah let’s go talk to him and try and figure this out so we can, you know, avoid prison. So you took the tape off again, huh? What did he say the second time?”

“Errr… nothing much… he… I just shoved him in there. I thought it would be better to wait for you.”

The brothers walked side by side to the far side of the warehouse. Nasir looked up at them with a blank stare, but he didn’t move.

“Hi there.” Duro said jovially. His voice was raised so the prisoner could hear him through the glass. Agron stared at him like he had lost his mind. “Just go with it,” he mumbled before looking back at Nasir. “This is a really huge misunderstanding. We, my brother here and me, we didn’t kidnap you okay? Somebody did, or they tried to and shoved you in the boot of your own car.”

Nasir glared but didn’t respond.

“This isn’t fucking working. He’s not going to speak to you whatever you say.” Duro went to open the door but Agron grabbed his wrist before he could turn the handle. “I don’t think that’s a good idea… the second time I took the tape off his mouth he fucking bit me and he looks seriously pissed.” Agron rubbed the reddened dents on his arm and glared at Nasir. The bite mark didn’t hurt anymore but it was the principle of the thing.

“Well we can’t just leave him in there. Look,” Duro turned so that Nasir couldn’t read his lips, “we need to get him back in the car, either hidden in the back or…” he hesitated and wouldn’t meet Agron’s eyes.

“Or what, Duro?”

“He might have to go back, you know, in the boot, just for a while.” Duro held up his hands when Agron visibly bristled.

“What! You can’t be serious. He might be a vicious little dick, but we aren’t putting him back in there. It’s inhumane.”

“We might have to is all I’m saying. If he freaks out and struggles then it’s better for all of us if he’s safe in the boot. We can drive him somewhere. Close enough to a main road that he will be able to find a fucking bus to catch or something. Shit, Agron this is so fucked!” Duro frowned, lines forming on his forehead and when he looked up at Agron again his eyes were wide in horror. “Oh Gods!”

“What?” Agron put a hand on Duro’s shoulder to calm him, but from the look on his brother’s face it wasn’t working.

“Why didn’t you cover your face? He’s seen our faces, oh fuck!” Duro bolted from under Agron’s grasp and flew to the nearest tool box. He rummaged inside, cursing under his breath and shaking his head from side to side.

Agron frowned, confused as to what Duro was doing. He caught a glimpse of Nasir out of the corner of his eye. He was staring at Duro with a matching confused expression. His hair had fallen forward, concealing most of his face. Agron swallowed and tore his eyes away. He was being ridiculous.

“Here,” Agron jumped as Duro spoke; somehow his brother had snuck up on him. “You have to help me cut my hair.” He handed Agron a pair of scissors and a pen knife.

“Hey! What the fuck are you going to do with those?” Nasir yelled through the glass, his voice sounding hollow and just a little scared. He was pointing at the knife hanging loosely in Agron’s hand.

Agron shook his head at Nasir and mouthed a ‘No’ at him.

_No, not for you._

He hoped Nasir understood what his eyes were trying to tell him. He hated to think that Nasir would believe that he would use the knife - or anything like that against him. Despite his size and outwardly brash personality, Agron had no love for violence. It acted as a reminder of all the pain he had suffered in his own life. Why would he want to inflict that on others by his own hand? Yes, he had been in his fair share of bar fights, but nothing more than a few punches. He was a strong man and once his attackers realised they had no chance they soon backed off.

“Agron, come on!” Duro bellowed. He had moved away from Agron and was headed for the little shower room near the main doors of the warehouse.

Agron took off after him, not looking back at Nasir even though he wanted to.

“What do you mean I have to help you cut your hair? How is that, frankly god awful plan, going to help us at all?”

Duro took the scissors from Agron and held them up to a dangling dreadlock tucked behind his ear.

“If I change how I look it will be harder for him to identify us. Dreads are kind of a big give away, dude. Not many people have them and if I cut them off…” he opened the scissors, pinning a matted piece of hair in between the blades.

“Duro, no! Don’t do that, you idiot.” He grabbed his brother’s hand and took the scissors away, tutting loudly. “How the hell do you think I’m gonna disguise myself huh? He has seen both of us. It won’t be hard for him to identify us. Jesus, we haven’t even thought of w` 1

hat we are going to do next and you have us in a police line-up!”

“I know, I know, I’m just… a bit freaked. And I thought maybe you’d grow a beard.”

Agron laughed. He couldn’t help it. The only world they knew was crumbling around them, but they were in it together. Good or bad, dreads or no dreads, beard or no beard.

“So what are we going to do then?” Agron started to pace and Duro sneaked a glance at Nasir. He was pacing too, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He kept kicking things at random, the table leg, a chair, even the waste paper basket got a boot up its arse.

“Okay, we go and try and talk to the guy. He’s pissed and really, I don’t blame him, but if we let him know we are going to take him home, or at least close to home he might be cooperative.” Duro grabbed a handful of cable ties and stuffed them in his back pocket. “Just in case,” he said when he saw his brother’s questioning glance.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

They make their way back to the office. Nasir is sitting cross legged on the desk with his elbows resting on his knees. He looks up as the brother’s approach, but the glimmer of fear Agron saw when he was holding the knife and scissors is gone. In its place is a hard, closed off expression. It doesn’t suit Nasir Agron thinks a little sadly. His face it too beautiful for such a hard look.

When Duro opens the door, Nasir swings his legs off the table and jumps down, backing away as the two men enter the room. Agron’s hands lift up, an action he is becoming too familiar with for his liking.

“Hi again, we, uh, we were thinking…” Agron stepped towards Nasir, hands still raised. He tried out a smile but didn’t get one in return. Not surprising really.

“That must have been painful.” Nasir glared from Agron to Duro and back to Agron. It was subtle but Agron was sure he could hear Nasir’s breathing. It was fast and erratic.

“Please, we want to get you out of here, get you back home as soon as possible and we can all go our separate ways. So if you don’t want to fuck around…”

“Agron, be nice.” Duro glared at him and Agron took a deep breath. He could feel a headache coming on and he really needed some sleep.

“Apologies. Look, if you come with us now I can drive you home okay?” Agron took another step, wincing when Nasir flinched. The thought of being the cause of fear was seriously getting old.

Nasir was eyeing the door behind the brothers. He turned his head and searched the desk, grabbing the first thing that came to hand and hurling it at the bigger brother. Agron wasn’t stupid, he ducked the paperweight and lunged, taking the opportunity to grab Nasir by the top of his arms and spinning him around.

“Duro, for fuck’s sake, tie his wrists. He isn’t going to do this willingly so just…fuck…cable tie him!” Agron yelled as Nasir twisted in his arms, baring his teeth and hissing like a feral cat.

“Okay, okay,” Duro said and grabbed a tie from his back pocket, quickly wrapping it around Nasir’s wrists and pulling it closed.

Agron hauled Nasir up off the ground and stumbled his way over to the Mustang. He dropped Nasir back down and spun him again so the little man could see his face. Agron put on a serious expression, hoping to fool Nasir into thinking he was in control.

“Right, listen, we tried to do this easily for you but turns out you are the spoilt little shit I suspected you were, so now I’m going to give you one last chance. Either you can sit in the front, mouth shut and no fucking around or you can go back in there till I find a good place to dump your ass. You’re choice, but make it quickly because after the shit you’ve given me tonight I am so close to shoving you in the boot anyway,” Agron growled low in his throat and Nasir stared wide eyed. It was as though no one had ever spoken to Nasir like that in his life. Agron assumed he had people fawning over him and doing his bidding all day long.

“Fine, I’ll get in the fucking front. Can you at least untie me?”

“No,” Agron replied abruptly and opened the passenger door. “Get in then.”

Nasir huffed out a frustrated puff of air and got in the car without another word. Agron slammed the door shut and turned to his brother.

“I think you should stay here. It’s too risky for us both to be out in the car. There are probably people, cops, uh I don’t know, but somebody is bound to be looking for him by now. If something happens,” Agron didn’t want to say the words ‘if I get caught’ to Duro. He didn’t want him worrying any more than he would be. “I just want to know you will clear out of here and get someplace safe, yeah?”

“No, you aren’t leaving me here, I’m coming too,” the whine in Duro’s voice was something Agron had grown up listening to. Duro was stubborn with a sulky streak but he was fiercely loyal. “We should do this together so nothing else goes wrong...” A flash of hurt passed over Agron’s face. He knew Duro hadn’t meant it like that, but the responsibility he feels, always, as the eldest makes this particular screw up even worse. He was sloppy, forgetful and now he has put his brother in danger.

“Agron, I didn’t mean…” Duro bites his bottom lip. The look he gives his brother screams pity and heartfelt sympathy. Agron hates it. He wants to be strong again, needs to change and if getting Nasir away and home safe does that, even if he faces police charges afterwards he knows it’s what he must do.

Agron sighs and places one hand on the car and the other on his brother’s shoulder.

“I know. It’s alright okay? This won’t take long. I’ll make sure he loses his bearings then drop him off somewhere so he can get home. It’s going to be okay I can feel it, yeah? Just… trust me.” Agron opens the car and glances quickly at Nasir, sitting stiffly in the passenger seat.

“I do… be careful.” Duro shuts the car door after Agron slides inside. He knows Agron can cope with this but…

Agron has had difficulty coping with anything since that day.

~He remembers the feral look in Agron’s eyes after he realised that he was dead. It was like his soul had been ripped from him, broken and stripped like his lovers body, barely recognisable in the wreckage. His eyes had been so wide and dark that Duro feared that his brother would strike out if he even tried to get near.

“Agron… please brother, come away. I’m so sorry, so sorry, I…”

The tears had burned his cheeks and stung his eyes like acid.

“I can’t live now, how am I supposed to live… I have to find him…”

Agron turned, he wanted to follow, to leave and rid his living self of his unbearable grief.

But Duro couldn’t allow that. His father had done the same after their mother had died and it had nearly destroyed them both. If Agron… if he left too, Duro knew that he would soon follow. He grabbed his brother’s shoulders, harder than necessary but he would have hit him if needed to snap him back to reality.

“If you go to him you will kill me,” Duro sobbed, digging his fingers into the hard muscle of Agron’s back. ”I won’t let you leave me… please…” he was being selfish and unkind, so soon after the horrific discovery, but he needs to stop Agron quickly before he does something no power on earth will save him from.

Duro’s words hit home. Agron opens his mouth, a silent scream before he collapses to the ground, wrapped in his brother’s arm. He hides his face in Duro’s shirt as the ambulances race past. ~

The Mustang slips silently into the night. Duro watched it go, a deep sadness making his skin itch.

Without knowing why, Duro feels as though tonight, something has been set in motion that will change him, change Agron forever. Be it for better or worse he has no idea.

Maybe it was the way Nasir had looked at his older brother when he thought they weren’t watching?

Maybe it was the way Agron had said Nasir’s name?

Whatever it was, Duro had no choice but to grip his phone tightly in his hand, sit down somewhere with a stiff drink… and wait.

~~~

“I need to pee.”

They had been driving for a little over two hours. Agron was tired and cranky. Nasir… seriously how was it possible for Agron to have accidentally kidnapped the most annoying little shit in the world? Well because he was cursed. He must be to have to endure all of this.

“I said I need to pee.” Nasir repeated, louder this time.

“I heard you. You want me to pull over so you can shake it in a hedge or can you wait five fucking minutes till we get to the all night rest stop? Jupiter’s cock you are annoying.” Agron sighed. He was desperately trying to think of a way out of this mess but with Nasir chirping insults in his ear every second he couldn’t very well concentrate on anything.

“Fuck you.” Nasir growled and slouched down further in his seat. He twisted his wrists around, plastic biting into skin, but the cable ties won’t budge.

“Are they… are they too tight?” He doesn’t want to hurt Nasir, but he can’t risk him running away or doing something stupid like leaping out of the car.

“Yeah, they’re too tight. Cut them off.” Nasir spat, glaring into the darkness, eyes burning like fire.

“I only meant I could put some more on if they were cutting off your circulation. Ich werde dir eins um den Hals binden wenn du nicht die Klappe hälst, du kleiner Arsch!”

_I’ll tie one around your neck if you don’t shut up, you little jerk._

“Why do you keep doing that? Didn’t your mother tell you it’s rude to speak another language in front of someone who doesn’t understand it.” Agron sees the little flash of teeth when Nasir grins. He had had years of experience of this kind of game playing with Duro. The back and forth of insults and ribbing all in good sport. He usually doesn’t mind but right now he is in no mood.

“Well, my mother died giving birth to my brother, so no, she never told me that.” He kept his eyes deliberately forward, but Agron didn’t need to see Nasir to hear the sharp intake of breath. That shut the little shit up, he thinks, with a pang of glee. “My father died a few years later of a broken heart, well the doctors told us it was a heart attack, but that was bullshit. We knew he was going to our mother.”

Agron looked over at Nasir. He had his head bowed and he was chewing on his lip. It was as though a completely different person was sitting in the car with him. The angry boy had melted into someone… someone real. Agron stared until he remembered to look at the road again, his hands tightening on the wheel.

“Fuck… I,” Nasir looked at the road too, seemingly unable to glare at Agron anymore, “I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago,” Agron sighed. It was a long time since he had lost his parents. The pain never went away, not really, but he had been so young when it happened that the people he had in his mind were now like ripples on the surface of a pond, distorted echoes of the past. He stole a quick glance at the young man sitting next to him. Agron’s words had added to the tension already filling the car and even though the situation was as fucked up as it was he hated the feeling of unease between them. There was something about Nasir that made his protective instincts kick into overdrive. He didn’t really want to explore what that meant.

Agron patted Nasir lightly on the top of his arm with the back of his hand. “You know for a rich brat you sure are eloquent. I bet the private school you went to really loved your foul mouth eh?” Agron added a generous helping of sarcasm, but grinned too, more genuine than he was expecting to.

“I, uh, didn’t show up to classes enough for them to do anything about me swearing. Not that they gave a shit about me anyway,” Nasir rubbed at the fabric of his jeans, his hands squashed together. Agron could see from the glow of the streetlights that the cable ties had made dents into the smooth skin of Nasir’s wrists. He fought the urge to pull over and cut Nasir loose but he still had to get to the service station. It would be safer to drop him there than in the middle of nowhere.

“You have a family? They must be missing you… you haven’t asked to contact them or anything,” Agron’s heart clenched in his chest. There must be people out there worried sick about Nasir and here he was holding him captive, like an animal.

Nasir didn’t answer. He continued to stare out of the window like he hadn’t heard Agron’s questions.

“Look, when we stop you can call, whoever, and they can come and get you. Fuck, if you were my brother or someone close to me…” he coughed, grateful that the blush on his cheeks was hidden in the relative darkness, “and I didn’t know where you were I would be going out of my mind.”

Agron frowned, a memory surfacing out of nowhere. He changed gear and slowed down just a little. “I did lose him once actually, Duro I mean. We had to go grocery shopping and, Duro was about ten and he decided he wanted to find avocados. Avocados! Man, he was a weird kid sometimes. Anyway, I turned my back for a second, and I mean a second, and he was gone. He wasn’t a toddler or anything, he could look after himself pretty much, but I swear to god I thought the fucking world had ended and I yelled so hard my throat was raw for days after. He waltzed round the corner with an avocado in each hand and looked at me like I was mad.”

Agron laughed quietly, remembering the confused look on his brother’s face. He was about to continue when he saw Nasir’s face reflected in the wing mirror. He looked, not angry or blank like he had before, but sad. Really, really sad and Agron’s breath caught at the sight. He didn’t know anything about Nasir, but there was something wrong other than the obvious distress of being kidnapped. He knew though that however much he wanted to discover what made someone so beautiful look so lost that it was none of his business. He did not know Nasir and he would more than likely tell him to fuck off if he asked.

“I dunno why I’m telling you all of this… I, I talk when I’m nervous I guess.” Agron wished he wasn’t such a blabbermouth all the time. He had no brain to mouth control most of the time so whatever he was thinking just tumbled out of his mouth before he had the chance to stop himself. Talking to, or at in this case, Nasir was easy. Something about the mysterious little man intrigued him.

“You can make a quick phone call when we stop, let your parents, friends, girlfriend… boyfriend or whatever know you are alright and you will be home soon.” Smooth Agron, real smooth. Why not just ask the little man right out if he was gay or not. Not that Agron cared. Not a bit.

“Really?” Nasir turned when he spoke and faced Agron for the first time in a while. He bit his lip, dragging the plump flesh through his teeth. Agron’s eyes followed the movement.

“Whatever you might think of me,” he coughed and looked back at the road, “I’m not a complete dick, so you know maybe you could answer me with more than one word or a grunt every so often. You need to tell someone you’re safe then you can. We’ll stop soon.”

Nasir sighed, it sounded frustrated and Agron clenched his teeth together, hard.

The sooner he gets rid of Nasir the better Agron thought as he shifted gear. The strange, beautiful kid was confusing and slowly creeping under Agron’s skin. He could not let that happen.

~~~

About fifteen minutes later they parked at the side of a rundown old building that was badly masquerading as a convenience store. The paint on the brick was peeling off in long curls and the windows were dirty. Nasir looked horrified, but Agron wasn’t driving any further.

“It’ll have to do. There’s a toilet block around the back and a payphone…”

“I don’t need to go now,” Nasir interrupted with a little smirk on his lips.

“What? You…” Agron growled and mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear it?” Nasir smiled. It was an attempt at being a mean smile, meant to annoy Agron and it did but… it was beautiful too. Nasir’s whole face lit up, the smile taking over all of his features and enhancing them. Agron looked away.

“I said you’re an annoying little shit. Did you hear that?” Agron opened the car door a crack then stopped. “So, seeing as you don’t have to pee now you can watch the car while I get some snacks,” he reached over and grabbed Nasir’s wrists sneaking a cable tie through his bonds and securing his hands to the dashboard. “There, just in case you decided to go for a walk while I was gone,” the bigger man smirked and patted Nasir on the cheek. Nasir snapped his teeth at Agron’s fingers, fuming at being tied to the car, unable to escape.

“Fucking idiot! Let me go…” Nasir’s voice turned from an angry growl to a muffled yell as Agron slammed the door and walked away towards the front of the shop. Agron chuckled to himself. Maybe he would take his time in the little shop. He would get a bit of peace and quiet if he did.

The woman behind the counter smiled when he entered and he watched as her eyes drifted to the car parked just in her line of sight.

Shit. Agron coughed to get her attention. He didn’t want her calling the police if she saw that he had a man tied up in his car.

“Erm, sorry to be a pain but do you have any of those liquorish twizzler things around. Not many places do them,” Agron asked politely and put his dimples to good use. The woman seemed to melt, the car outside forgotten and Agron sighed, relieved. She hadn’t shown any signs of seeing anything wrong outside.

“Sure thing honey, they’re over there,” she pointed to a stand on Agron’s right and he grabbed a few bags giving her a little wink. She giggled and turned a charming shade of red. Agron felt a little bad for leading her on, but she must get it all the time in her line of work and a bit of harmless flirting wasn’t going to break her heart.

“I’ll just get some other things too while I’m here.” He walked over to the drinks and picked out a few different flavours. He wasn’t sure what Nasir would like so best to get a variety. He glanced at the woman who luckily still had her eyes fixed on him.

“Is that your boyfriend waiting for you out there?” The woman propped her chin on her hand and leaned against the counter. She was smiling dreamily at him and looked like if he said yes that it would be the best thing ever. Why he said it he would never know.

“Um, yeah he is,” he spoke softly, a fluttering in his stomach, unexpected and sudden.

“Oh that’s adorable. Are they for your honey?” The woman, Janice by the faded name tag on her jumper, was on the verge of swooning. She pointed at the mountain of sweets, drinks and plastic wrapped sandwiches balanced precariously in Agron’s arms and gave him a knowing smile.

“Ha, yeah, he eats like a little pig,” he mentally rolled his eyes at the stupid lie. It was definitely time to go before he said something too ridiculous. “I’d better be going he’s… he’s waiting for me.”

“Sweet,” Janice beamed scanning the products and placing them in a bag.

Agron looked out of the grimy window and could just make Nasir out. He was sitting with his head back against the headrest with his eyes closed. The moonlight was shining down on the Mustang, it shined like a fallen star, but that was nothing compared to the ethereal creature inside. Agron stared at the lean stretch of bare neck half covered by raven hair and lost all train of thought.

“…or credit card?” Janice was smiling at Agron and he turned back to the counter looking sheepish. He hadn’t listened to a word she’d said. “Can’t take your eyes off him, huh? Ah, young love,” she sighed dreamily, saying it more to herself than to Agron.

Her words startled the big German. Love… no. For fuck’s sake he’d met, or kidnapped, the man a few hours ago. Just because he was cute didn’t mean anything could happen. Not that he wanted it to… Agron dug his nails into the palms of his hands. Even if he had met Nasir in a club or at a bar it wasn’t an option. He wasn’t looking for a fling, a one night stand, a boyfriend or love. He was better off alone.

“Darling?” Janice enquired, eyeing him with a concerned look.

“I’ll pay cash,” he said sharply. Immediately regretting it at the hurt look on Janice’ face. “Apologies, I’m… just eager to get home.”

Janice nodded and accepted Agron’s money with a smile. Taking his change and the bag full of random food and drink he turned and walked to the door.

“Nice talking to you. Have a good night,” Agron said, giving a small wave as he left the shop and hurried to the car.

~~~

Nasir squirmed and yanked hard against the cable ties connecting his wrists to the car. He hated this. It wasn’t how it had supposed to have happened. Not by a long shot. He watched as Agron walked towards the shop and cursed loudly. He had ruined everything.

Giving up the futile attempt to free himself Nasir slumped back against the smooth leather of the seat and closed his eyes. He needed to think how he could change things.

The men who now held him captive seemed like alright guys. A bit weird maybe… Nasir shook his head. They were thieves for god’s sake. How could they be good men? But there was something about them that Nasir could feel deep in his bones. They didn’t want him harmed or worse… Nasir shuddered at the thought. It could have been different if someone else had happened to steal his car instead of the Hardy boys. He was lucky he supposed.

If he could get Agron to let him use his mobile instead of the payphone then maybe he could still get what he wanted. Yes, that could work and there might just be enough time to…

To what Nasir? Make someone give a fuck about you?

It was going to take more than a desperate phone call.

Nasir opened his eyes a crack and watched Agron walking around the crummy shop. He was smiling, laughing, flirting with the checkout girl and she was giving back as good as she got. Typical. Nasir frowned and gritted his teeth.

“How long are you going to be? Just get her number and get your ass back here,” Nasir muttered to no one. He didn’t like waiting and his arms were going numb from being forced to rest awkwardly and in mid-fucking-air.

He kept his eyes on the giant goof as he gathered food like a modern day hunter gatherer. He wasn’t bad to look at, Nasir wasn’t too proud to admit it.

_You’re such a liar, Nasir._

Fine, yes Agron was stunning. He was built, muscular but not in that world’s strongest man type way which was not Nasir’s thing at all. He had eyes that looked into you not just at you. In Nasir’s experience that was a very rare quality. His biceps bulged under his t-shirt as he added another bag of some sort of snack to the mountain he was carrying. His body was like a gladiator in those old films. And his smile, those dimples… in any other situation he wouldn’t think twice about… wait, Agron might not even like guys. By the way he was acting with the stupid woman in the shop Nasir doubted it, but he had noticed Agron looking at him. He might be bi?

_Stop it. After what happened last time you don’t want to go there again. Besides, this would be the worst case of Stockholm syndrome that ever existed so put it out of your mind._

Nasir looked for Agron again, averting his eyes when he saw the big man’s eyes were on him also.

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and tried to relax until Agron returned.

~~~

“I got sandwiches. I, uh, didn’t know if you were vegetarian or anything so I got some with meat and some without. I got chocolate and stuff like that… what?”

Agron frowned as he got back into the car. Nasir was looking at him strangely. If he wasn’t mistaken he could have sworn that it was a mixture of amusement and affection.

“Nothing, you’re weird is all,” Nasir muttered, jangling his wrists to get Agron’s attention.

Putting the bag on his lap, Agron wrapped one hand around the bones of Nasir’s slender wrists and reached for the scissors in the glove compartment. It was odd how small Nasir was, enclosed in Agron’s hand. He may be small, but Agron could feel the wild strength in the little man. He was fierce and he would have to be alert so that Nasir didn’t get the better of him. Agron cut the cable connecting the ones on Nasir’s hands.

“Your girlfriends coming,” Nasir nodded over Agron’s shoulder towards the shop. Agron raised one eyebrow, his hand still holding the warm caramel wrists of the younger man.

Craning his neck around, Agron saw that Janice was approaching the car.

Fuck. What did she want?

“Hmm, I wonder if I started screaming she would try to help me first or just run and call the police? Shall we find out?” Nasir opened his mouth in a delicate ‘o’ and breathed in.

Agron lunged. He dropped Nasir’s hands and grabbed either side of his face instead. Their lips met, hard, harsh and demanding and Agron pressed his open mouth over Nasir’s, not caring that he might be too rough. Nasir tasted sweet and even though his lips were dry they felt good. It had been too long since Agron had felt anything so good.

Nasir was rigid in Agron’s hold and when the big man moved his mouth, kissing like he was born to do it, Nasir didn’t respond. He let Agron massage his lips and stroke his hair with his fingertips. When Agron bit down on Nasir’s lower lip, he let him and tried to ignore the goose bumps that were flooding his suddenly chilled skin. Definitely into guys then, Nasir thought.

The kiss ended with a loud smack. It lasted mere seconds, but Nasir could feel a tingling on his swollen mouth that made him feel like the kiss could have lasted hours. Avoiding Nasir’s eyes, Agron turned around in his seat, his broad back blocking Nasir from Janice’s view.

He rolled the window down and smiled widely at Janice. Her face was pink and her eyelids drooped lazily over her lust blown eyes. She had enjoyed the show then.

“So sorry to disturb you… I just … you forgot these,” her curved chest heaved as she spoke. Janice held out a pack of bright red liquorice and giggled like a school girl.

“Thanks sweetheart, they’re his favourite,” Agron replied, winked and rolled the window up as fast as he could. When Janice moved away from the car he let out a long shuddering breath that he hadn’t realised he was holding.

“So,” Agron coughed and rubbed a hand across his face. The first growth of stubble and the burning flush of his cheeks stained his hand with shame. “You can use this to call home or wherever okay?” He took his mobile from his pocket and passed it to Nasir who was staring at him. Shock and something else passed over his face and for a minute Agron didn’t think he was going to take the phone.

“”You going to untie me now?” Nasir asked, reaching for Agron’s mobile, a slight tremor in his voice.

If Agron wasn’t going to bring up… the kiss… whatever the fuck that was all about then Nasir was damn sure that he wasn’t going to. Agron could have done anything to distract his shop wench from seeing him tied up next to him. He could have gotten out of the car, blocked her view with his body or… anything. But he had kissed him, hard and deep like it was the most natural thing in the world. Nasir wanted to touch his mouth with his fingers. Wanted to feel the wetness still lingering on his lips. But, he couldn’t, not when Agron was looking so full of guilt and regret.

“I can’t do anything like this. Untie me,” Nasir’s eyes watched Agron as he spoke. He wondered if his own looked as red and puffy as Agron’s did.

“No, you can manage. Just get on with it so we can go,” Agron sighed and kept his eyes away from looking directly at Nasir. “Don’t tell them where you are, just that you aren’t hurt and you will be dropped off somewhere and you will be home soon. I mean it, Nasir. Don’t fuck around.”

The little man fumbled awkwardly with the phone. He laid it on his knee and pressed the numbers slowly, his hands being tied together making a simple task ten times more difficult. Cursing under his breath, Nasir hit the call button and grasped the phone in his fingers before lifting it to his ear. He swallowed hard as he listened to the shrill ring.

“Yeah it’s me,” Nasir said into the phone. Agron could make out a voice on the other end. He couldn’t hear what was being said, but it sounded like a man.

“I’m not allowed to say.”

Not allowed? Agron frowned.

A Mumbling on the other end of the line.

Nasir bit his lip and listened to whatever was being said. The call was supposed to be quick. Agron thought it would be okay for the guy to give his family some relief, but he had a bad feeling. There was something about the glint in Nasir’s eyes.

“I have all my limbs attached and not a bruise on me, not yet anyway…” Nasir was putting on a voice that wasn’t the defiant little shit Agron had gotten used to. This voice, the one being used for whoever he had called sounded… scared.

Agron glared and tried to reach for the phone but Nasir twisted away.

“I think the guy wants to molest me, he’s already copped a feel so who knows what…please!”

Agron grabbed Nasir’s shoulder and pulled, interrupting Nasir’s plea for help. He grabbed the phone and disconnecting the call.

“What the fuck was that?! Are you insane?” Agron yelled, so angry that he could feel a burning heat spread in his chest. He was trying to be kind to the kid, let his family have some sort of assurance that Nasir was alive and well and that was how Nasir acted. Agron knew that Nasir must be scared due to the fact that someone, even if that someone wasn’t even Agron, had indeed attempted to kidnap him, or at least scare him shitless by locking him in the car. But now, it seemed to Agron that Nasir was playing some sort of sick game and Agron was an amusing plaything that Nasir had no other feeling but indifference for. Against all Agron’s better judgement, he felt hurt by Nasir.

“I was trying to fucking help you,” Agron sighed, feeling dejected.

A flicker of… guilt maybe, flashed across Nasir’s face.

“You don’t understand, I…” Nasir began but was silenced by the roar of the Mustang being ripped into life by Agron’s hand.

“Too fucking right I don’t understand,” Agron growled and glared out into the dark street ahead of them. The tension in his shoulders and the hard set of his jaw told Nasir without words that the conversation was over.

Nasir, however young or scared or broken he looked, there was only so much Agron could take.

It was time to ditch the little fuck.

~~~

The silent tension in the car built with every passing mile. Agron was headed for a junction where he knew Nasir would have no problem following and would get safely to town or home or wherever. He’s tired, bone weary tired and not just because he’s been awake since the ass crack of dawn. He is tired of life and the way it keeps dumping shit on him with alarming regularity.

He doesn’t want to speak to Nasir, but he can’t stop his eyes from drifting to where the kid is sitting stiffly in the seat so close to his own. The petulant anger is gone from his face now and Agron recognises all too well the look of sulky shame that he sees on Nasir’s dark features. It’s the same look Duro gets when they have stupid sibling arguments. Duro is a sore loser and even when he knows he is in the wrong he won’t apologise until at least a good two or three hours of sulking, pouting lip and all.

Good, Agron thinks to himself. He is glad Nasir feels guilty. A part of him knows he’s being kind of unreasonable, but he thought if he treated Nasir with kindness and understanding that it would be reciprocated and the mess they were all in would be resolved with the least amount of fuss on either side.

He was so wrong. So wrong to try and be nice, wrong to start to like Nasir… wrong as usual, eh Agron?

The lights on the road got brighter, more streetlights appeared as the road widened onto the junction.

“This is where we part ways,” Agron said, pulling the Mustang over onto the side of the road. Nasir didn’t speak, but his eyes widened slightly as Agron took the scissors in his hand.

“I’m just going to cut the ties off of you. Jesus, how many times do I have to tell you I’m not going to hurt you?” Agron shook his head and gently placed one hand over Nasir’s arm, holding him down so he could cut the tough plastic binding his wrists. The cable ties came loose with a plastic pop and Agron flinched at the sight of red indentations left on Nasir’s skin. He thought about apologising again, but thought better of it.

“You can’t leave me here,” Nasir said, too loud all of a sudden in the quiet that had surrounded them for so long. He shifted in his seat and grasped the sides of the car. “I’ll get mugged or attacked. You can’t just dump me.”

“Get out Nasir,” Agron spoke slowly. He stared, looking straight into Nasir’s large brown eyes. His heart stuttered. He really was far too soft hearted.

“This isn’t my fault, you know, it’s yours. You stole my car, fuck I know you didn’t realise I was in the boot, but dude… you are a car thief! I haven’t done anything wrong,” Nasir’s eyes dropped for a fraction of a second before rising once again to meet Agron’s gaze, “and I think you should drive. Right now… where are you going?”

Nasir looked on in horror as Agron got out of the car, slamming the door and marching around to Nasir’s side. He opened the door and leaned down. Nasir wasn’t expecting it, so when Agron scooped his hands under his thighs and around his waist, all he managed was a squeak before he was being bundled out of the car.

Agron walked a few steps, carrying Nasir like he weighed nothing, which he didn’t, and then plopped him onto the cold concrete.

“Start walking,” Agron spoke, barely more than a whisper and handed Nasir the wallet he had been keeping since he had looked at it in the warehouse.

Nasir opened his mouth as if to say something, but the look on Agron’s face changed his mind.

Tensing his jaw, Agron stepped away from Nasir and turned back to the car. He went back around to his side and stood with his hands on the roof of the car, eyes cast down.

“I’m sorry this happened to you, that someone did this to you. You know, underneath this angry, couldn’t give a shit attitude you have going on I bet you’re a nice guy. I sort of wish we’d have met at a different time and you wouldn’t have had to act like a total dick to me.”

Agron looked at Nasir whose hands were balled into fists. He shrugged and opened the door to the car. He didn’t know what else he could say. He didn’t really know why he was saying anything at all. As Agron slid into the car he heard Nasir spit out a “fuck you” before storming off.

Nice to meet you too, he thought, totally ignoring the empty feeling flooding his senses.

~~~

**2:59am**

Agron’s phone buzzed against the tight leather of the passenger seat. He pulled over, stopping the car under a streetlight and looked at the caller ID.

“Duro, hey! We’re in the clear dude. Dropped the little shits ass by the side of the road…”

“Agron.” Duro speaks over his brother.

“… we need to drop the cars plates and think about a paint job, which is a real god damn shame, but hopefully the buyer won’t have a problem and I doubt we’ll have any problems from police either now that he’s long gone. We will have to get out of town for a while, but Nasir doesn’t know where the warehouse is and I drove him in that many circles even I was getting dizzy…”

“Agron.”

“…gods I’m glad to be rid of him. Such a whiny little fucker, yelling in my ear…”

“Agron!” Duro screamed down the phone loud enough to crackle through the plastic.

“What?!”

“You have to get him back. NOW. Go back, find Nasir and get him back in that fucking car.”

“Why… what are you talking about?”

“I did some research… and he is Baron Amir Addem’ son. The Syrian oil baron, Agron. As in Addem Oil, billionaire, fucking…” Duro sounded like he was hyperventilating “… rich, powerful, we are going to be shot in the face, oh gods… this is bad. This is very, very bad!”

“Hey, hey, hey calm down. Breathe okay.” Agron’s head thumped against the steering wheel. Could this day get any worse? “Duro? You still there?”

The line was quiet but he could still hear the ragged breathing on the other end. Agron pressed his phone between his ear and his shoulder and swung the car around, screeching the tyres in a blackened arc. He rammed the car back into gear and took hold of the phone again.

“Everything will be okay, Duro. I’m going back for him and we’ll sort this out. You hear me?”

“Yeah… I do. This is so fucked up. What the hell are we going to do?” Duro sounded so young in that moment that a wave of guilt spread over Agron making him feel sick. He shouldn’t have allowed Duro to do this… this stupid fucked up job for so long. His brother deserved to be happy, normal and Agron knew then that whatever happened now he would never steal another car again.

“I don’t know yet but I’ll sort it, I promise. Everything will be fine. I’ll call you when I’ve got him.”

“Okay.” Duro hung up and Agron pressed his foot against the pedal, not caring how painful his heart felt clenching rapidly in his chest. He had to find Nasir and fast.

He hadn’t covered many miles since he left the kid but really, Nasir could be anywhere. He had seen both of their faces and could identify them easily. If he could somehow convince Nasir to let this go, he could even have his car back then maybe…

“Fuck!”

That was never going to happen. There was no way in hell Nasir would just agree to let the idiots who stole his car and held him against his will to just walk away. His family would be looking for him by now. The phone call he made… oh fuck. From what he had heard from Duro they would have a lot of muscle behind them. The kidnapping of the heir to a billionaire fortune would not be taken lightly.

Agron just hoped he could get to Nasir before it was too late.

~~~

The road where he had last seen Nasir was empty.

Of course it was.

Agron’s heart sped up. He had to get Nasir back and figure out what he could do to convince him to explain to his family that he and his brother weren’t worth their trouble. That the real people they should be looking for were the ones who put Nasir in the boot in the first place.

Even saying it in his head sounded ridiculous. They were both fucked.

Driving in the direction that Nasir had stomped off, Agron scanned the dark street. He could have gone anywhere in the short time he had been on foot, probably not too far, but Agron had no clue where Nasir would be headed.

He decided to go straight ahead, right into the bright lights of the city. Agron only had one chance and no other option so he gripped the steering wheel and hoped that someone somewhere thought it was his time to have a bit of good luck for once.

He searched for half an hour, slowly getting more and more resigned to the fact that he had lost Nasir. He was worried. What if the little man had gotten mugged or attacked? Oh gods, Agron, what the fuck have you done?

Whoever the kid was, who his family was, he was a scared, lost young man and Agron had just dumped him.

“You are a total moron,” he hissed in the deafening silence. “Where are you, oh?”

Nasir was sitting on the curb ahead of him. He was clutching his foot, his boot discarded on the road next to him.

Agron pulled over and leapt from the car.

“Jesus, kid, are you alright? What happened?”

“Go away!” Nasir yelled, the light shining from the streetlight above him reflected from the drops of moisture gracing his eyelashes. “Don’t act like you give a shit when you don’t. You’re just like everyone else. No one cares about me.”

Nasir stumbled to his feet and yanked his boot on. He stumbled forward, sniffing loudly and muttering under his breath. Agron followed, unable to do anything but watch as Nasir tried to speed up to get away from him.

“Wait up little man. You’re limping, just stop,” Agron said when he finally remembered how to use his voice. He grabbed Nasir’s arm to keep him from walking any further and took a hasty step back when Nasir turned on him, faster than an arrow.

“Don’t you little man me! You made me think… fuck, you’re just like everyone else. My mother doesn’t care if I’m alive or dead, just that her precious honour is intact. I haven’t seen my father since I was a boy. Everyone leaves me. I’m not worth the ransom that is on my head. I’m not worth anything!”

Agron was stunned.

“Don’t say that little… uh, Nasir. I’m sure your mother is worried about you.”

“No! She doesn’t even like me and I thought…” Nasir paused and waved his hands in the air he was so frustrated.

“What did you think? Nasir, come on, what did you think?” Agron shifted closer. The kid was in such a panic and not just from the fact that Agron had just left him in the middle of nowhere. Nasir was in real pain and despite his clawing need to get Nasir off the road and somewhere safe so he could meet up with Duro and think he wanted to help Nasir too.

He also had a sneaking suspicion that Nasir was keeping something big from him.

“You don’t care. You’re just freaking out because you and your brother are in trouble!” He was yelling louder now and getting red in the face.

What was Nasir, a fucking mind reader?

“Yes, okay, I am freaking out. But you have to get back in the car. We can figure this out okay… your family… we can see them together or something and explain this whole fucked up day. Or at least try too.”

“No way, they would never…” Nasir looked hopeful for a second before shaking his head from side to side, “you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He was right, Agron thought bitterly. He had been so lost in his own despair for so long that he had forgotten that there were other people living in the world around him. People like Nasir who felt alone even when he was surrounded by others all the time. Agron felt ashamed of himself and felt a little piece of the weight he had been carrying for six years fall away.

Nasir had stopped talking and was looking at Agron curiously. Agron realised he had stopped speaking, lost in his thoughts so he smiled at the little man.

“We can sort this out. I promise. You don’t know me so you have every reason not to believe me, but I promise everything will turn out alright. Please, will you just get in the car? I know somewhere we can get some rest.” Agron motioned to the Mustang and smiled again. “Nasir?”

Nasir hesitated, but then took a step towards the car. Agron could see that he was shivering and cursed his stupidity again.

“Did you fall over?” Agron said, a little smirk creeping onto his face. Teasing was something he did to Duro when his brother was mad at him. He figured he could try it with Nasir.

“Fuck off,” Nasir replied. Agron feared he had misread how he could communicate with the angry little man, but when he glanced at his face he could see a matching smirk. It was small but it was definitely there.

As soon as they got back inside the Mustang, Agron cranked the heat up full blast and swung the car back around, heading away from the city. Nasir didn’t say anything else and for once Agron was pleased. He wanted some time to think about what Nasir had said and he couldn’t do that with Nasir hissing in his ear.

What he had said to Nasir back on the road had been true. He was determined to help the kid out and sort out this whole mess. If that meant prison time for him then so be it. He would take all the blame and Duro would be safe. He would probably have a better live without him there and maybe Nasir can get some sort of resolution with his family. There was always hope.

His blood was singing, hot and sparking with a new found energy through his veins and Agron felt more alive than he had for a long time. Looking over at Nasir, slumped in the passenger seat with his head resting against the window, he knew that somehow, meeting Nasir had set his life on a different path.

Now he just had to figure out how he could make that path a happy one.

~~~

Agron drove the Mustang hard, splashing through puddles on the road, sending up sprays of water, orange wetness caught in the streetlights and the rising sun. Agron couldn’t believe how long he had been driving.

The quiet in the car was starting to get uncomfortable. Nasir had clammed up after his rant at the roadside.

If what Duro had found out was true then Agron was in bigger trouble than he already was. The son of a fucking oil baron! Agron couldn’t believe the levels of bad luck that kept stacking up. It was a scary thought to imagine what could possibly go wrong next. However bad it was and how much the Nasir was getting to him, Agron couldn’t deny that he admired Nasir’s spirit.

“So, seeing as we are stuck together for a while you want to put some music on?” Agron turned his eyes to look at Nasir. He has his legs drawn up to his chest, his bottom lip sticking out in a moody pout. The little shit is sulking, he thought wearily. Agron never accepted sulks from Duro and he sure as hell won’t accept one from Nasir. His vulnerability is written all over him, but Agron can tell if he tries to talk about anything serious Nasir will pull further away and he doesn’t want that.

“You must like music? I don’t know anyone who doesn’t” talking to himself, Agron fumbled with the dial on the radio until he found a rock station. ‘Back in Black’ by AC/DC courses through the tight air between them and Agron settles a little. Rock music never fails to cheer him up.

“You getting hungry?” Silence from Nasir. Agron continued, unperturbed by getting no reaction. He used to do this a lot when Duro was a child and went in a sullen, silent mood. If he talked and talked and talked Duro would either get mad enough to snap at him and break the silence or forget why he was in a strop in the first place and answer one of Agron’s random questions. Either way Agron would win. He hoped this would work on Nasir.

“I’m always hungry. My favourite food is steak… or chocolate cake. Oh, gods I went to this bakery once in England. They had the most amazing cake. Actually, I had coffee cake there and it was pretty damn good… maybe coffee cake is my favourite? You must be hungry stuck in the car all day huh?” Still nothing from Nasir. “There’s still food in that bag if you want it. I didn’t eat any of it.”

Agron sneaks a glance out of one eye and sees Nasir chewing on his lip looking annoyed. Maybe the whole getting him angry enough to speak will be the result in Nasir’s case. Duro never had much anger in him. He can’t imagine the type of childhood and adolescence Nasir must have had, but from what he said at the roadside it didn’t seem like the silver spoon life Agron had envisioned when he first saw Nasir. A pang of guilt settles low in his gut, he wants to get Nasir talking so maybe he could help him… he can’t quite put a finger on why this sudden need grips his heart, he just knows it’s what he needs to do. There is something deeply sad about Nasir. His true self is hidden under a prickly exterior that is just for protection. It isn’t right for someone so young.

“Have you ever been to England, Nasir?” The name tastes sweet on Agron’s tongue, exotic and sharp like biting into an overripe blood orange. He wants to say it again so he does.

“Nasir?” Good, it’s like he is asking if he had been heard. Any excuse for him to hear the name roll silky smooth off his tongue again.

Nasir raised an eyebrow but didn’t respond.

Agron sighed. It was going to be a long drive.

~~~

About half an hour later, the sun is streaming in through the windscreen. Agron is in some serious need for some coffee and some sleep which is the weirdest kind of irony, but his brain feels too scrambled to care about that.

“So there we were… buck naked, freezing cold and the stupid hotel manager wouldn’t let us back in, which I can’t really say I blamed the dude. Who would want to let two naked men covered in mud into their hotel?” Agron was laughing, genuine joy at the memory of happy, carefree days with Duro. He was telling Nasir about a job he and Duro had been on a few years ago. The owner of the car they had just sold had tracked them down at the hotel they were staying at. Agron had been in the shower and Duro had been asleep when the big meathead had burst in on them and they had to shimmy out of the hotel and hide in the countryside until the coast was clear. It was just their luck that neither of them had been wearing clothes at the time.

Agron tried not to let on that he could see how hard Nasir was trying not to smile. He had been chatting away for a long time now without any shred of reaction from the younger man, but now, his stories about his brother seemed to be getting him somewhere.

“So I say to Duro, ‘Run over to the side window, crawl through and let me in.’ He is bitching and moaning asking why he has to do it. I’m older, I’m always right and he is smaller than me in every which way, in case you were wondering.” Agron winks in Nasir’s direction but doesn’t make eye contact. Harmless innuendo never hurt anyone he thinks.

“So off he goes, climbs up to get through the window, and its small man… like there is no way he’s not going to get stuck right.” Agron’s laughing more now, enjoying himself even if Nasir isn’t joining in. “It’s pretty obvious what happens next right?”

Nasir is biting down on his lip now, desperately trying to contain the grin threatening to spread beautifully over his face. It looks painful Agron thinks, but he continues as if Nasir is involved in the conversation, feeling a little smug that he is actually breaking Nasir’s tough walls.

“Yep, you’re right. He gets stuck. Ass caught in the window, he’s hanging half in half out, squealing at me to pull him back out. But, we need to get in so I gracefully trot over to him and start to push instead of pull.”

Agron snorts, his head thrown back and the car veers off a fraction to the left in his distraction. Nasir lurches forward and grips the dashboard, his eyes wide and startled.

“Sorry, sorry, are you alright?” Agron gasps. He sobers up quickly, his lightened mood shattered. The car is going smoothly down the road again, but Agron’s hand is shaking on the steering wheel, his knuckles white and stiff.

He was stupid, trying to get Nasir to relax, maybe even open up a bit. The kid is wound tighter than a coiled spring. He forgot that he doesn’t actually know Nasir. He needs to rein himself in a bit.

Agron didn’t realise he was gripping Nasir’s shoulder protectively until it was being shrugged off.

“You okay?” He asks more forcefully and studies Nasir’s face.

Nasir nods quickly and sits back in his seat.

“I’m fine,” Nasir said, a frown marring his features. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Agron is breathing heavily almost panting, adrenaline surging through his bloodstream. He feels lost, transported back to that day… six years ago… he tightens his hands on the steering wheel until he feels the bones of his knuckles pop.

“Hey, um, dude, don’t worry about it alright. We didn’t crash or anything there’s no need to freak out. Wait, you…” Nasir frowns and turns in his seat, “you aren’t thinking you’re going to get some kind of reward for taking me home do you? Fucking hell! If you crash the car you’d risk me getting hurt and then you wouldn’t stand a chance of getting anything. You know who I am, don’t you? Don’t you?! Could you be more of a dick?” Nasir was shaking, whether from anger or the jolt in the car Agron wasn’t sure.

Agron ignored Nasir and flicked on the indicator. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, gods he was having a panic attack. When the car stopped he opened the door and left a stunned Nasir staring after him. Pacing up and down didn’t help, crouching down on the ground made him oddly dizzy. He balls his hands into fists and looks around him, unsure where he is or what he’s doing there. He needs to see Duro. Whenever this happens, and it’s rare now, his brother knows how to handle it. He snaps Agron out of the terror that grips his heart and mind and calms him down. But Duro isn’t there. The panic keeps growing and Agron can feel it creeping up his spine, making him shudder.

“Hey!” Nasir’s voice sounded muffled, far away, but then Agron feels a warm pressure on the nape of his neck. Nasir’s bound hands press just enough into Agron’s flesh that he finds his was back to the present. He isn’t on a sunlit street. He isn’t ripping his hands to shreds on crushed metal. He’s there, kneeling on a damp road in the middle of god knows where with a bolshie captive and a stolen car. Once the roar of blood quiets in his ears he becomes aware of a ‘shhh’ noise coming from behind him.

“I’m sorry,” he says, looking down at the ground. He can’t meet Nasir’s eyes, not yet. He doesn’t want to see fear, pity, loathing, not from another person. “I get… these attacks sometimes… I’m sorry…” Agron said through shaking breaths. “The car, it makes me remember… are you okay? You’re not hurt?”

Nasir squatted down on the ground next to Agron, unsure of what was going on or what he was supposed to do. Agron was clearly distressed and what exactly was it that he remembered?

“I’m not hurt. I was just shocked I guess, from the bit of a swerve you did back there,” Nasir said softly. Agron ducked his head and closed his eyes, upset again with the thought of what could have happened if he hadn’t regained control of the car. “Come on man, it’s not so bad. I’m still here to annoy you.”

Agron looked up when he heard Nasir laugh. It was the first time he had heard anything other than venom dripping with bile out of Nasir’s mouth and it made his stomach do a flip. He felt suddenly pathetic, kneeling on the rain soaked road with his prisoner, if only technically, soothing him back to reality.

He stood slowly, accepting Nasir’s steadying hand on his elbow, and chuckled himself.

“Yeah, so… awkward… erm, thanks. I… that hasn’t happened in a while and…” Agron frowned. “I don’t want any reward. What you said back there, I know who you are but that isn’t why I want to help you. I’m just s…”

“If you say you’re sorry again I’m going to punch you,” Nasir smirked, guiding Agron back to the Mustang. “Are you alright? I don’t know much about panic attacks, but uh, oh!” Nasir let go of Agron and dived across the seat for the bag of supplies. “Here, you should drink some water. That’s bound to help right.”

Taking the bottle from Nasir’s outstretched fingers Agron gulped down a few mouthfuls of the lukewarm liquid. It did help, well at least he felt a little better.

“You had better eat something too. Chicken or cheese?”

“What?” Agron leaned against the smooth metal of the car and let the cool breeze dry the flash of sweat that had gathered on his neck and forehead.

“Sandwich,” Nasir said, diving back into the car, “which one?”

Agron smiled, appreciating the pleasing curve of Nasir’s pert little bottom through his jeans. He preferred this side of Nasir a whole lot more, no pun intended, but he was really showing his true self for the first time.

“Chicken… please.”

Nasir handed the chicken sandwich over and opened the cheese one himself, munching it down without any preamble.

“Gods I didn’t realise how hungry I was… fuck I was in the boot all day.” Nasir pushed a crumb, caught at the corner of his mouth onto his tongue with his finger.

“It must have been awful, man. You can’t remember anything about what happened?” Agron drank some more water and ate the last corner of his sandwich. The distraction Nasir had given him had allowed his mind to settle again and his heart was no longer trying to beat out of his chest. He was enjoying the amicable peace between them.

“I…” Nasir looked at his hands, “I need to tell you something. Please don’t freak out and please don’t kill me.”

Agron gave a half-hearted smile, but could see the actual worry in Nasir’s eyes. Of course Nasir knew Agron wouldn’t kill him but the joke was covering up real anxiety.

“Spit it out then. Today can’t get any worse,” Agron laughed, “can it? Nasir?”

“Before, I called a man who works for my mother. He’s sort of my minder,” Nasir said, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering.

“Minder? Like a bodyguard?” Agron asked. “Wanna get back in?” He motioned to the open door of the Mustang and Nasir nodded. He climbed in and shuffled over to his own seat followed by Agron.

“Yes, like a bodyguard. My mother wants me watched all the time. At first it was because Addem Oil has some serious competitors and if the heir to one of their rivals… disappeared, then they would have more business and more money. When I got older Ashur, that’s the man I called, his job became more about damage control. I acted up I guess, I wanted to have a normal life you know, have fun and go out. Date people. That’s not too much to ask is it?”

Agron shook his head. It wasn’t too much to ask at all. Nasir was young, entitled to do what he enjoyed and life his life how he chose.

“I started seeing someone and I was happy for once. It wasn’t any ‘Romeo and Juliette’ thing but I felt free and alive being able to do things like date and kiss in public and all that stuff. He was in this band,” Nasir looked into Agron’s eyes, waiting for some reaction about the revelation of his sexuality, but Agron just sat and listened, “…just a small band that played in some local clubs. He was so talented though, so fucking talented and I hadn’t had a real boyfriend before Sam. I would sneak out at night, get past Ashur and his men and go and watch the band. It was great. I hung out at the bar, watched my boyfriend sing and play guitar and I could forget…”

Agron let Nasir gather himself, this was obviously really hard for him and Agron wanted to give him time.

“I grew up with a lot, I don’t want to sound like an ungrateful brat, but I now that’s how I sound. You know who my family is.” Agron nodded. “The only thing I wanted was for my mother to listen to me and care about the things I liked doing and who my friends were. Do you know what she did when she found out I had been sneaking out? She sent Ashur to scare Sam off me. Ashur told Sam that if he didn’t break things off with me that he would regret it… Sam told me Ashur threatened to break bones and make damn sure that Sam wouldn’t be able to sing again, that is the sort of thing he does.”

The story was awful, totally unfair on Nasir and Agron sympathised, he did, but he didn’t know where the story was going or what it meant for him.

“Even after all that she had done I just wanted he to love me. It’s so pathetic, but I just thought if she believed I was in danger then she would realise… that she might change and…”

“Wait,” Agron said quickly, interrupting Nasir, “what exactly do you mean if your mother believed you were in danger? You… this was you? Oh my fucking… you got in the boot yourself.”

Nasir cringed and bit his lip. “Yeah, I set up a voice recording to be sent to Ashur after I left the house and it was supposed to tell Ashur my location, but I guess it didn’t work. Um, if it makes you feel any better, you stealing my car probably saved my life so… thanks.”

Agron laughed so loud Nasir jumped and let out a little squeak in surprise.

“Oh my god! I actually though someone had done that to you, that you had been through all this hell because someone was trying to get money from your family, but it was you all along. I am such a fucking idiot,” Agron laughed some more and shook his head.

“I’m sorry… I just…”

“So, let me get this straight. This bodyguard of yours is now looking for me and Duro because he thinks we kidnapped you for what… money yeah?”

Nasir nodded.

How much did we ‘demand’,” Agron asked sarcastically.

“Erm, one million.”

“Oh fuck,” Agron pursed his lips and puffed out a long breath. “So when Ashur catches up with us, which he will, he is expecting me and my brother to demand this money in exchange for your safe return? Is that right? Apologies, it’s been a while since I saw a gangster film so I’m not really sure how all this goes down,” Agron said sarcastically.

“I know! I’m sorry okay. This wasn’t supposed to happen and it’s not like I know what the fuck I’m doing either. Ashur is a nasty piece of work, but maybe if…”

“There aren’t any maybe’s Nasir. There isn’t any way this is going to go well. We’re all going to get our legs broken by your hired goons and then buried in concrete or tied up and dumped in a lake… help me out here you know more about this than I do clearly.”

“You don’t understand…” Nasir was pleading, his eyes open wide and desperate.

“Too right I don’t understand. When I picked you up again I thought, yeah, if we have a bit of time to figure things out then you can go home, take your fucking car and me and Duro could go home and forget any of this ever happened.”

Nasir cringed, suddenly and unexpectedly hurt that Agron had wanted to erase him so easily from his memory.

“But you just had to make everything worse… calling your fucking bodyguard Nasir. Have we really treated you that bad… have I? I was trying to find a way to get you home… just, I had to think about my brother too, I couldn’t risk him going to prison over this.”

“Will you let me explain?” Agron laughed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, let me try to explain. I had to make sure that Ashur believed that I was really in danger. I left a note, back at home, a ransom note and like I said the recording I did mustn’t have worked because I wasn’t supposed to be locked in the boot for that long. Agron… if Ashur found out that I was behind this…” he paused and stared down at his hands.

“What?” Agron asked. The anger less evident in his voice now.

“He’ll kill me. He hates me, always has and this would be the perfect opportunity for him to do it. He’s threatened me before, loads of times and I was scared that he would find out that you… you weren’t actually a kidnapper… and you were annoying and I did it to annoy you back, sort of.”

Nasir mumbled another apology and his bottom lip poked out in the sulky way that Agron was used to seeing.

“Are you serious? He would,” Agron paused and inhaled deeply, “kill you? I just… none of this seems real.”

“This is my life. My family is fucked up.”

“Yeah… look, I’m sorry. I need some time to think and I need some sleep. It’s going to be morning soon and I can’t keep driving. I know a place we can go and I’m gonna call my brother. I need him… I need some help with this, I…”

Agron looked at Nasir, the words had dried up in his mouth and he couldn’t think of what else he could say. Things had changed now. There wasn’t any way he could just roll up at Nasir’s house and say ‘Hi all, here’s your missing son. Oh and by the way I didn’t actually kidnap him, but I did steal his car with him in it. Sorry ‘bout that.’ The scales had tipped drastically against him and his brain was just too exhausted to process it all.

He quickly texted Duro with the location of where they were headed now, but didn’t let Nasir know. It didn’t really matter. He pulled out onto the road and left Nasir to sit in silence. He felt bad for the kid, he did, but he didn’t have the energy to comfort him.

“Agron,” Nasir said about ten minutes later.

“Hmm?”

“Erm… I actually do have to pee now.” He wiggled in his seat and bobbed his knee up and down.

Agron huffed loudly and bared his teeth, hissing in a breath.

He pulled the car over again without another word.

 

~~~

Later that day, as the sun started to sink below the darkened horizon, they finally reached their sanctuary for the night.

The Capua Hotel looked exactly how Agron remembered. Set back against the edge of a forest, the wood clad building blended seamlessly into its natural surroundings.

It was a good place to lay low for a while, wait for Duro to arrive and try to come up with some sort of plan so that Nasir was okay and he and his brother didn’t end up with two broken legs. It was so unbelievably likely though that it was almost funny. There was nothing he could think of that would solve the huge pile of crap they were all in, but he was exhausted. Two days without sleep and his brain was running on its last reserves.

He parked up and got out of the car, Nasir following him into the lobby of the hotel. It was comfortable inside, cosy and Nasir sighed at the luxury of it. His back was aching and his eyes could barely stay open.

“Stay here while I sort out a room,” Agron said, laying a hand on Nasir’s shoulder.

He watched, blinking sleepily as Agron approached the desk and spoke to the man at reception.

Agron hadn’t actually freaked out as badly as Nasir had been expecting. Yes he had been mad and looked like he was going to vomit, but considering Nasir had just dropped a huge bomb on the guy he had reacted pretty well. He had been kind of quiet, which wasn’t like him.

What was he thinking? Nasir tutted and turned to look out of the window. He didn’t know Agron, at all, but the little time he had spent with him, Nasir felt that they had… connected somehow. It was like he could be himself around him. It was weird, Agron seemed determined to help as best he could and Nasir was, if he was honest, quite touched by the gesture. The situation they were in didn’t seem to have a foreseeable solution, but Agron’s reassurance gave him hope, even if it was hopeless.

Cars and trucks were passing by the road in the distance and Nasir watched them without really paying much attention. He felt different somehow, like he had been woken from a dream that was his life and now he could see the details of the world with new eyes. When he had shut himself in the boot of his car he had felt that it was his one last chance to belong with his own family. It was the last thing he could think of doing to get his own mother to show any sign of loving him. He had promised himself as the light was shut out and he lay alone in that hollow space that he would leave his home forever if it didn’t work. Judging from the angry words from Ashur and the lack of his mother’s distraught voice when he had called showed him that there was no way he could ever go back now. Agron was trying so hard to help him find a way to make things right, but it was never going to happen and he just had to figure out how to tell Agron.

Nasir watched as more and more cars trundled along the road they had just come from. Agron was taking his wallet out and chatting with the man at the reception desk when Nasir turned to see where he was. The receptionist was so obviously fawning over Agron it was laughable. Agron looked terrible, his hair was all sticking up and he had dark circles under his eyes. Nasir felt guilty about that one. Agron was a bit smelly too, not the unpleasant kind of smell when you’ve been working out or playing sport or something, but just the haven’t showered for a day or two smell. Agron didn’t smell unpleasant… why… why was he thinking so much about the way Agron smelled?

A loud over the top laugh echoed in the large room. The receptionist, the dick, was laughing so much Nasir was sure he was going to fall of his chair.

“For fucks sake!” Nasir said, maybe a little too loudly but still. He was embarrassed for the guy. Really, it was pathetic.

Agron and said dick both turned at the sudden outburst from Nasir. Agron’s face was blank for a moment and then his eyes swept from the moon eyed guy behind the desk and back to Nasir. As Nasir turned back to the window, he didn’t miss the sudden look of shocked realisation on the big man’s face.

Shit, he thought. Just great. Get a huge crush on the man that sort of kidnapped you and then act like a jealous bitch when someone else shows interest in your crush.

“Nasir, you are one huge fucked up idiot,” he mumbled under his breath.

“What?” Agron said from behind Nasir’s back, making the little man jump. “You say something, little man?”

“No, I, uh… don’t call me that… I was just thinking that it’s nice here.” He nodded out of the window. Either side of the gravel driveway up to the luxurious hotel were lush green fields dotted with wildflowers, pinks and yellows and blues creating a beautiful carpet of colour. There was a lake on the right, surrounded by trees and there was even a little wooden bench close to the water’s edge. Nasir wondered if Agron had ever brought a date to this place. “You, uh, been here before?”

Agron stepped from behind Nasir to stand beside him. Nasir felt the brush of Agron’s side against his he was standing so close.

“Yes, a few years ago. But luckily it’s changed hands since then… I wouldn’t exactly be welcome here.” Agron looked at Nasir out of the corner of his eye and winked.

“No… this is the place?” Nasir laughed, remembering Agron’s naked story and imagining him leaping around in the fields outside. Hmm… maybe not such a bad thought. Blushing, Nasir coughed and let his hair fall forward a little to cover his burning cheeks.

With his mind elsewhere Nasir’s eyes strayed to the large wooden sign at the bottom of the driveway that advertised The Capua Hotel to passers-by. There was a sleek black car parked behind it, just out of sight and would have been easily missed if Nasir hadn’t been trying not to look at Agron so hard it was like his life depended on it.

The sight of the car made his blood run cold. It had to be Ashur. The car and the sinister way he was parked. Oh gods.

“I think Ashur’s here.” Nasir grabbed Agron by the arm, digging his fingers into the warm skin. “Fuck, what do we do?”

Agron looked towards the spot where Nasir was staring. The half hidden car started up and moved away from the drive and disappeared around the bend in the road and out of sight. For a minute neither of them moved. Their breathing was the only sound between them. Nasir let his hand drop back to his side, but felt the loss of contact with Agron oddly disturbing. He missed it.

“Let’s move away from the window alright. I’ve got the keys to a room while we wait for Duro to get here, then we can figure out what to do,” Agron said softly.

Nasir was still staring at the last place the black car had been. He was scared, both for himself but also for the two brothers who were now in danger because of him.

“Nasir? Come on, you need some sleep.” Agron turned Nasir around by the shoulder and pushed him lightly to walk to the large staircase in the middle of the room.

They walked together, Agron sticking close. Nasir looked over to the receptionist as they walked past the front desk. Drooling idiot. Nasir glared and gingerly placed his hand on the small of Agron’s back. The guy behind the desk’s face fell and Nasir couldn’t hide the smirk that that appeared on his face.

“Um…” Agron muttered and Nasir took his hand away.

“What floor are we on?” Nasir asked innocently. He was glad that Agron couldn’t tell how much his hand was tingling from the subtle touch.

“Second, I’m not much for heights and it was the only one available that wasn’t in the heavens. Are you alright you look a bit… off?” Agron turned and Nasir tried to hide more behind his long black hair. He gasped when Agron tucked a load of his raven locks behind his ear and looked questioningly in the Syrian’s eyes.

“Jeez, man, personal space much,” Nasir said as he batted Agron’s hand away.

Agron frowned. He didn’t imagine Nasir’s hand on his back a few minutes ago. He couldn’t keep up with him. Was Nasir playing some sort of game with him?

They walked quietly to the second floor. The new tension between them both confusing and exciting. Agron hummed a Rob Zombie song and kept his eyes front and centre, listening to Nasir dragging his feet along the polished wooden floor.

“Here we are,” Agron said as he opened the door to what could only be described as a suite fit for a romantic getaway. It wasn’t what Agron had imagined he would get and Nasir knew that the dick at reception had something to do with it, maybe hoping for some after hour’s fun for himself with Agron.

They both stood frozen in the doorway, eyes sweeping the open plan room, the plush four poster bed complete with chocolates and champagne on the bedside table. There was a large comfy sofa nestled by a rustic fireplace, a small kitchen and a little hallway that led to what Agron presumed was the bathroom.

“Um… right. If you want to sleep or shower or whatever you go ahead and take the bed and I’ll just sleep on the sofa. I guess there isn’t any point me staying awake in case you run off anywhere is there?” The joke fell flat and Agron moved further into the room, flopped down on the sofa propping a pillow under his hear. Narrowing his eyes he looked at Nasir who was still standing in the doorway.

“You coming in or do you need my permission like you’re a fucking vampire or something?” Agron sighed and closed his eyes. He was so tired and his back and shoulders were in knots. He smiled at the sound of the door closing and Nasir’s quiet grumbling. The clinking of glass on glass had Agron opening a curious eye. Only one though, the other was too sleepy.

“Drink?” Nasir asked hovering over the small fridge in the kitchen.

“Um, no… actually you know what, one won’t kill me. Give me a little bottle of, erm, what’s in there?”

Agron sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Whiskey, vodka, gin, schnapps… hmm, never see that in minibars? What’s your poison?” Nasir waited with the little bottles gathered up in his arms.

Agron didn’t want to tell him that he had once tried and nearly succeeded to top himself by drinking three bottles of tequila. He had been on life support for a while and in hospital for a week once he woke up. The look on Duro’s face had been devastating and he hadn’t tried to do anything like that to himself since. The thought had crossed his mind, but he hadn’t acted on it.

The last thing he wanted was for Nasir to think he was some sort of weirdo though.

“Schnapps.”

Nasir flung the bottle through the air and Agron caught it with ease. Nasir brought the rest of the bottles with him and sat cross legged on the floor next to where Agron was still lounging.

Cracking the screw top lid, Agron downed the bitter liquid in one go. It burned his throat and his eyes watered with the unfamiliarity of the alcohol in his stomach, but he did feel a bit more relaxed. He closed his eyes again and started to drift.

“Want another,” Nasir said, opening his own second bottle. “Don’t let me drink alone dude that’s just sad.”

Opening his eyes, Agron watched as Nasir tipped back a golden slug of whiskey, his lips wrapped snugly around the bottle, the corners of his mouth gleaming wetly as some of the alcohol escaped. He gulped it loudly, his adam’s apple rising and falling smoothly as the alcohol ran down his throat.

Agron licked his lips and reached out to grab another bottle of schnapps off the table.

He downed the second bottle in one go, just like the first, and this time the burn felt more pleasurable. A few drinks couldn’t hurt, he thought. Nasir smiled at him like he heard his thoughts.

_Except they will hurt._

Agron was sick of the voice in his head. He knew it was always right, his conscience or logic or whatever the fuck it was. But he was tired of hearing it mock him. If he wanted a few fucking drinks to loosen up then he would have them damn it.

What’s the worst that could happen?

~~~

“Agron, you’ve had enough okay. Give me the tiny bottle, it’s not that hilarious.”

Duro was approaching Agron like he was attempting to trap a butterfly in a net. Slow, cautious steps towards his swaying giant of a brother.

Duro had arrived at the hotel half an hour after Agron and Nasir had and discovered his brother dancing to some sort of thrash metal blaring from his phone while Nasir was perched on the edge of the sofa looking more than a bit awkward.

Duro had sighed, squared his shoulders and started the battle to catch his brother who insisted on running, or stumbling away from Duro as soon as he tried to get near.

The scene was mesmerising to Nasir. He hadn’t really seen the brothers interact like this, but from all the stories Agron had told about Duro, he knew that the two were close and that they shared a bond that Nasir had never known. It was obvious that Duro was deeply concerned about Agron, exactly why, Nasir didn’t know.

At one point, Agron caught his shin on the coffee table and careered dangerously close to slamming his head on the large windows overlooking the fields below. Nasir had been up off his seat before he could think and used his body to tip Agron back enough so that in the end he had fallen with an “oof” on the big armchair.

Now, a good fifteen minutes after Duro walked in the door, he was still trying to get Agron to calm down.

“But it’s so tiny! Look.” Agron held the mini bar bottle of whiskey between his thumb and forefinger. Being so unused to drinking, Agron had become tipsy on just a few bottles of the stuff. Duro thought that the one he was holding was maybe his sixth. That might have been wishful thinking.

“Agron, don’t do this now, please,” Duro snatched the bottle from Agron’s fingers letting out a triumphant ‘ha’ and threw it on the floor. “I can’t believe you let him drink. He told you he doesn’t drink right?”

Nasir shrugged.

“Aw that was mine baby bro! I need it… give it here… I want to forget Duro…” Agron’s face turned from a dopey drunken smile to a mask of pain. “Why can’t I forget… it’s too much…?”

“What is he talking about? He keeps talking about not wanting to remember and now he wants to forget something. What does he mean?” Nasir looked at Duro who was trying to get Agron to sit down, but wasn’t having much luck.

“It’s because I killed my boyfriend,” Agron slurred and plopped heavily on the edge of the bed, bouncing a little with the springy mattress. He hiccupped and laughed, his emotions conflicted. “I am a killer of beautiful things… Nasir you should stay faaaar away from me.”

“Stop that,” Duro said to his brother sternly, pointing his finger between Agron’s eyes.

“Duro, what’s he saying?”

“Not now Nasir, please. He just needs some sleep and he’ll be fine.”

Nasir was stunned. He couldn’t have heard right could he?

“He might as well know. He already thinks I’m a worthless criminal… he m-might as well know how I killed Alex.” Agron shoved Duro out of his way so he could see Nasir, his skin now pale and drained of blood. Even in his drunken state Agron hated that he had caused Nasir to look so frightened.

“Alex and me, we were going to get married… or civil partnered or whatever and he knew how much I loved… loved that fucking Mustang.”

Nasir’s eyes widened at the mention of the Mustang and the memory of Agron’s panic attack flooded his mind.

“Agron, don’t do this,” Duro pleaded, but Agron only had eyes for Nasir. He ignored his brother and continued.

“He was driving it home and I was calling him… I didn’t know where he was and… I don’t know if he answered or not… I don’t remember. Duro, did he answer the phone?” Agron frowned deeply.

“No, the police said his phone was in his bag. You know that already,” Duro sighed like he had heard this more than once before. “Into bed with you Agron. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I do! I killed him, Duro… I did it…” Agron’s words were muffled by the pillow he finally buried his head into. Agron’s quiet sobs filled the room for a few minutes. Nasir stood frozen, shocked into silence and Duro just watched as his big brother wept.

Nasir jumped at the feel of Duro’s hand on his arm, he hadn’t even noticed the younger brother move.

“He’s had it rough since… since the accident. He finds it hard even after so long to, well, live I guess,” Duro whispered, standing close to Nasir.

The magnitude of the words hit Nasir hard. Agron finds it hard to live?

“He’s tried to kill himself before?” He knew it wasn’t his business to ask. It was hard not to ask when Duro looked so drained. He had been coping on his own with the devastation of what had happened to his brother for years. If Nasir could lend a friendly ear then he was more than happy.

“He,” Duro sat and motioned for Nasir to join him, “he’s tried three times. Gods I can’t believe I’m talking about this to you. Sorry, I just, I have to talk to someone.”

“It’s okay, take your time,” Nasir swung his legs up from the floor and sat Buddha style with his elbows on his knees. It might be irrational, and insanely fast, but he cared for these two men.

“I can’t tell you about Alex, it isn’t right for me to do that, so I suppose I can tell you what his death did to my brother. Agron has always been passionate, about everything. I mean, when he loves something or someone, it’s like fire and air… earth and water. It’s everything, and you would never find a man more loyal.” Duro slouched back against the soft cushions, rubbing his hands together and breathing in slowly.

“Losing his fiancée changed him?” Nasir asked and looked over at the bed where Agron had drifted off to sleep, a golden strip of light falling across his long body. He stood up suddenly and went over to the window, shutting the curtains against the glare of the morning sun and then returned to his place by Duro. The room was only barely darker, but Nasir hoped it would help Agron to get a few hours sleep more easily.

“He didn’t change so much really. We don’t really have any friends, we move around a lot, but we have acquaintances, people we have met through… the job we do, so I’m the only one in his life that would notice. I didn’t though. He can put up a front, a bravado I guess you could call it and that’s why the first time he tried to… it caught me off guard. I thought he was coping, as well as was expected after you lose someone and I nearly didn’t get to him in time. It was pills the first time, booze the second time and the last, it was years ago now, he tried to gas himself in one of the cars back at the warehouse.”

Tears were rolling down Duro’s cheeks and Nasir fought the feeling that he was being to forward and grabbed hold of the weeping man for a tight hug. It was a tight squeeze and then he was sitting back again. Duro looked a bit startled and shifted in his seat. He wouldn’t meet Nasir’s eye and for a second Nasir thought he had gone too far.

“Thanks,” Duro said quietly.

They sat together in a comfortable silence for a long time. The sound of Agron’s steady breathing was the only thing penetrating the still of the room and without knowing it Nasir found his eyes locked on the sleeping form of the big German. It was strange to think that someone so physically strong could have such a fragile heart and suffer with the depth of his own emotions so much. Nasir had always considered himself a weak person, if he was stronger he would have left his terrible home long ago and made a new life for himself, whatever the cost. If he had been in Agron’s place would he have coped?

He blinked when Agron stirred and rolled over on his back. He looked peaceful, beautiful and Nasir inhaled sharply.

“You like him, huh?” Duro had stopped crying and was watching Nasir thoughtfully.

“What! No… why would you say that? I don’t know him,” he stuttered, already realising he may have protested too much. If that hadn’t given him away then the fact that his cheeks were now bright pink would have.

“He has that effect on a lot of people. Women mostly, which is funny in a way, but I do kind of feel bad for them when they find out he’s gay. Don’t be embarrassed, dude. You couldn’t have picked someone better and if we all make it through this who knows, maybe my bro could do something normal like go on a date or something.”

“I’ve acted like a total prick to your brother. There’s no way he would want to date me.”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t be so sure.” Duro yawned and shuffled further down the sofa, closing his eyes. “You’re alright, Nasir. Everything will be alright.” He spoke to Nasir in words laced with exhaustion and honesty.

As Duro fell asleep, Nasir sat in the muted morning light and wondered. He wondered if he could believe in himself enough to face what Ashur was going to do to the brothers who had crashed into his life. Wondered if Agron would want to know him after this mess was over. It was a small fleck of light in the darkness of Nasir’s life, but somehow… he believed that it could happen. That he could have a part of Agron and he could give a part of himself.

If anything good came out of his selfishness and desperation for some attention then he wanted it to be Agron.

With a small smile, Nasir curled up on the sofa and fell asleep, not feeling half as empty as he had a mere thirty six hours ago.

~~~

**4:26pm**

Agron opened one eye. His other is squashed into the pillow propped under his head.

“Where’s Duro? Please don’t tell me he’s gone to shave his head. It’s too fucking late for that now.”

Agron had sobered up a bit after a nap but his head was still a bit fuzzy.

“He’s gone to get some food. I said I would go but he said I should watch you in case you threw up and choked or something. He locked us in though. It’s pretty damn irresponsible… fire safety and all. I told him so, but he started rambling on about chili ribs and cheese fries. I hope the fire alarm doesn’t go off because I will blame your brother for locking us in here and if I have to jump from the second floor… what?”

Agron was staring at Nasir, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth up.

“What?”

“You’re rambling.” Agron sat up and groaned. “How much did I drink?”

“The whole mini bar pretty much,” Nasir smiled back, but Agron’s revelation had left him rattled.

“I, uh, I’m sorry about… getting drunk and… what did I do?” He edged to the bottom of the bed and swung his legs over the edge. Nasir sat in the chair by the window looking awkward. “Oh, it was Alex I was telling you about, huh? Sob story to end all sob stories, right?” He laughed, it was weak and insincere and the smile that he gave looked forced and unnatural.

“Don’t… don’t do that,” Nasir said, his voice cracking on the last words. “Don’t brush over it or bury your feelings. You’ve been doing that since Alex died and look what it’s done to you.”

Agron stared, shocked at the bluntness of Nasir’s response. He was expecting Nasir to change the subject or even to pretend not to have remembered his drunken outburst. But he was watching Agron like his own heart was breaking and it was too much for Agron to deal with.

“Whatever, dude… I need some water or something. You don’t know anything about it,” he snapped. Who the fuck was Nasir to tell him what to do with his feelings?

_He’s right though._

Nasir shrugged, drawing his feet up onto the chair and turning the TV on. He could feel Agron’s eyes still on him, but stared blankly at the pictures on the screen instead of meeting Agron’s gaze.

“I’m sorry. I always speak before I think. I had no right…” Nasir began, but Agron held up a hand and he stopped.

“No… no you’re right and I’m the one who should be sorry,” Agron dragged himself off the bed and walked towards the little kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. He drank the whole lot down and ran the tap again, filling the glass and then turning to sit on the arm of the sofa.

“I don’t let myself get like that anymore. I don’t actually drink and yeah… that’s what happens when I do. Was Duro okay earlier, when I was…?” He paused.

“He was upset, but once he saw you were alright he relaxed. He’s a good man.” Nasir didn’t think it would be right to mention the things that Duro had told him that morning. Maybe Agron assumed from the sheepish glances he kept throwing his way.

“Yes, I’d be lost without him. I do hold him back though and that’s got to stop. Everything’s got to stop.” Agron sipped on his water and wrinkled his nose.

“Everything? What everything?” Nasir asked, genuinely curious.

“This, me, the stealing and the lying. I’ve had enough. I want…” Agron looked into Nasir’s eyes, his green eyes growing dark and serious, “… I want to stop being such a pathetic asshole.” The laugh this time was real. Nasir could tell because the smile reached all the way to his eyes and it took some of the stress from Agron’s face.

“Oh, I dunno… you’re not all bad.” Nasir ducked his head and pretended to be interested in the TV again.

If Agron didn’t know better he could have sworn that Nasir was flirting.

At that moment the key to their room sounded in the door and Duro came in carrying some covered plates. He looked eyed Agron and Nasir in turn and shook his head, a knowing smile pulling his lip up into a smirk.

“Grubs up,” he yelled, avoiding a poke in the ribs from his brother and placed the plates carefully on the table.

“I’m just going to the bathroom,” Nasir said, getting up and walking the few steps to the hallway.

Agron wasted no time digging into the piles of cheese fries, groaning at the taste and wiping a dribble of cheese from his chin.

“So, you have a massive crush on our little captive then?”

Agron coughed and spluttered, turning to glare at his brother, bits of food spraying from his mouth making Duro grimace and laugh at the same time.

“Dude, gross!”

“I… what…?” Agron stammered. He couldn’t lie to Duro, not like that was an option as his brother could read him like a book. “I may have a little…”

“Gigantic, sickeningly lovey dovey, rainbows and butterflies, big manly crush…”

“Keep it down! He might hear you!” Agron hissed. He craned his neck to check whether Nasir was coming back or not and then glared at Duro. “My head hurts and you’re being mean to me.”

“Your own fault, bro, suck it up. Besides, I think you aren’t alone in the whole fastest crush in the history of time thing. Or boy in the boot blushes every time he looks at you.”

“This is so stupid. What the fuck am I thinking?” Agron laid his head on Duro’s shoulder and sighed loudly.

“Maybe you’re moving on. I know it’s not nice to think about, but you know Alex wouldn’t want you to be unhappy. You have been for so long. Nasir has changed you already, I can see it and I think you can too. It’s okay to be scared but you should just see where it goes, maybe, I don’t know.”

The bathroom door opened, Agron pulled away from his brother before Nasir walked back into the room. Mouthing a silent ‘thanks’ to Duro, Agron waved a hand over the plates on the table and looked into Nasir’s dark eyes. Huge man sized crush. Damn it.

“Food,” he said bluntly, making Duro tut and Nasir laugh.

Agron smiled at the easy sound that spilled from the Syrian’s lips. He looked beautiful, more beautiful than usual when he laughed and Agron promised himself that he wanted to make Nasir laugh as often as possible.

After all the food had been eaten and they had drifted into a comfortable silence, Duro decided it was time for some action.

“I was thinking we need to split up again. It’s probably a good idea if I take the Mustang and you guys take my truck. It will give you a chance to lie low, especially if this dick Ashur is close by.” Duro paused and looked at Nasir who was frowning. “Agron texted me, told me you spotted him. We leave at different times he might follow me and you two can get away.”

“No way,” Agron said, standing up and pacing up and down. “I’m not letting you do that.”

“We don’t have a choice. You need to look after Nasir and come up with a plan. I can dump the car and pick one of ours up. The old garage we bought for emergency storage isn’t too far from here. Ashur will have a challenge keeping me in sight in Nasir’s car. It would be the perfect diversion.”

Nasir listened to the plan quietly. It sounded like it could work. Agron was clearly worried about his brother and didn’t like the plan, but he could see that he also knew it was the only thing to do.

Duro was so sure about it all and didn’t look or sound nervous, just determined. It made Nasir’s heart swell to think that these strangers cared enough about him to go through.

“Where would we go?” Nasir spoke softly, the two brothers turning in sync to face him.

“The cabin?” Duro said to Agron.

“Yeah, I guess. It’s the only place near here we’d be safe for a while. The cabin then, but I want you to meet us as soon as you’ve dumped the Mustang. I mean it Duro. Keep your eyes out for Ashur, but we’re better off together.”

“Okay, okay,” Duro said, picking up his jacket and grabbing Agron’s shoulder. “The sooner I go the sooner I’ll be back. You two can be there in an hour or two. I’ll see you both tomorrow, noon at the latest.”

Agron hugged his brother tightly before walking him to the door. They exchanged some words in German and Nasir looked up at the mention of his name. He wondered what they were saying about him.

“See you soon, Naz,” Duro called and gave a hearty wave and a warm wave.

Nasir felt himself smiling back.

“Bye. Thanks Duro, for everything.”

Duro smiled wider and looked back to his brother.

“Hab keine Angst,” he said and Agron hugged him one last time before closing the door.

When Agron walked back towards Nasir there was a new tension radiating from him. It was so strong that Nasir could almost see it. Feeling guilty as hell, he wanted to say… to do something, to apologise, to tell Agron how he wished he could change things. He opened his mouth, attempting speak when Agron grinned at him, wide and real. It took Nasir by surprise and his mouth snapped shut. Agron was beautiful.

“My baby brother just told me that I shouldn’t be afraid. How fucked up is that?” He shook his head and bent down to pull on his trainers.

“Why is that fucked up? He doesn’t want you to worry.” Nasir gathered up his own things, realising that Agron was getting ready for them to leave.

“I have been his mother, father, brother, friend… enemy sometimes, though not on purpose. There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t worry about him… and yet here he is, looking after me and trying to find a way to fix this mess we’re in. he just… amazes me sometimes that he turned out so well with me bringing him up. His big brother the screw up.”

“You shouldn’t have such a low opinion of yourself,” Nasir blurted out. Agron’s face went blank and a hint of pink coloured his cheeks. “I mean… if Duro is anything to go by then you’ve done a great job. I don’t think you’re a screw up, Agron. You’ve just lost your way.”

Nasir ducked his head and pulled on his jacket, the leather creaking loudly in the silence of the room. He was embarrassed at speaking so frankly, but Agron had no sense of self-worth at all and he needed to hear something good about himself.

“You want to get out of here? Um, it’ll be getting dark soon.”

“Sure, let’s go.”

Agron led the way out of the room. They didn’t speak all the way down the two flights of stairs or when they walked to the desk in the lobby to check out. Nasir felt an odd sense of smugness when he noticed the guy perving on Agron from earlier was no longer around. He liked that he was the one spending time with the man, getting to know him and realising that he liked him. Agron comes across as a bit rough around the edges, but there was a loyal, passionate man underneath with a big heart. He was just afraid to show it most of the time.

Nasir catches Agron looking at him and smiles.

“Can I drive?” Nasir asks and smirks as they approach the Mustang, sitting patiently in the growing twilight.

Agron laughs and just like that the tension is broken.

“No you can’t, little man. Driving this beauty is my compensation for you biting me before. So get in, buckle up and don’t bug me.” Agron winked to let Nasir know he was joking.

His stomach doing somersaults and his heart racing, Nasir pouts at Agron, but gets in the passenger side.

Against every bad thought his mind keeps throwing at him, Nasir has a small glimmer of hope that with Agron by his side he will be able to get through this.

“You like Rob Zombie?” Agron asks, but cranks the volume up anyway. He sings “Superbeast” and Nasir rests his head against the car window and sighs.

“He’s awesome,” he says quietly and smiles when Agron sings a little bit louder.

~~~

The sun had set when they finally reached the secluded cabin. After the first hour or so Agron had grown quiet and subdued, lost in his thoughts and seemed to only barely listen to anything Nasir said. Nasir had tried to get Agron to open up to him, asking him things about himself, silly things like what kind of films he liked or if he watched sport, things like that. But it was like Agron was in another world.

In the end he gave up and let Agron have tome some quiet, time to think.

When the car rolled to a stop and Agron got out, Nasir followed without a word. The cabin was gorgeous from the outside and inside was even better. It was so impressive that Nasir found his tongue again.

“Wow, this place is… wow.”

Nasir walked around the large open plan living room and tilted his head in Agron’s direction. Agron stood in the doorway for a second looking awkward and then hauled his bag over his shoulder and headed into one of the rooms adjoining the living area.

“You said this was your mum and dad’s? It’s a great place. You must have come here a lot when you were kids.” He ran his hand over the warm wooden counters in the kitchen, taking in everything that he could see and trying to imagine Agron and his brother as young boys, playing and getting into trouble. There was life in this place and he could feel Agron everywhere. When he looked at the big German, towering in the corner, his face sad and distant, Nasir stopped his thoughtless questioning.

“There are some spare clothes in that room,” he pointed at the nearest door and Nasir turned his head in the direction of Agron’s finger “and you can sleep in there too if you want. I don’t know just… make yourself at home.”

Agron looked down at his feet suddenly embarrassed. He felt exposed and he can’t seem to put up his usual charm and bravado to deflect his fragile state of mind and heart. Nasir sees right through him like he’s made of glass and it’s unnerving. He wants so many different things at once that he doesn’t know how to act or speak around the little man.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Agron looks at Nasir and frowns. “I’m sorry okay, I’ll… uh go and change my clothes. You mind if I shower?”

For a moment he can’t speak. Nasir is blushing, really blushing. He can see the flush creeping up under the golden skin of Nasir’s neck and on the smooth curves of his cheeks. He is so beautiful that it hurts little to look at him.

“Sure, it’s down the hall, third door. There should be towels but give me a shout if they aren’t in there and I can find you some.”

Nasir opens his mouth, words caught on the tip of his tongue. He was obviously on the edge of saying something but, quick as lightning, his mouth snaps shut and he turns and walks into the bedroom.

Agron collapses on the sofa with a grunt and scrubs his hands over his face. He doesn’t know what’s happening.

_Yes you do, Agron. Stop lying to yourself._

The stupid voice in the back of his mind was right. He does know. He didn’t think it would ever happen again, but he’s falling for Nasir.

The awful truth of it is that despite all the years of grieving, of living with such an indescribable hole in his heart that he had forgotten what it felt like. The butterflies and the doubts and the aching need to touch and kiss and hold a warm solid body in his arms.

Nasir is complicated and he knows very little about him. It feels like he’s known him for years though, not days. He knows it’s mad and fast, but he has always let his heart rule his head. He used to anyway. If he’s being honest with himself, he’s lonely and Nasir has awakened something in him that he thought had died a long time ago.

The only thing he has got to decide now is if he is brave enough to take that first step.

~~~

Agron was crouched over the fireplace when Nasir emerges from the bathroom, adding logs to the fire brightly blazing in the hearth. He looks so small in the t-shirt and joggers that Agron had left for him outside the bathroom door. Nasir had been in there for over an hour and Agron was starting to wonder if he had fallen down the plughole. Agron laughed out loud, drawing a curious glance from the little man.

Agron answered Nasir’s unspoken question like he plucked the words from his head.

“It’s just something I used to tell Duro when he spent too long in the bath. I was just wondering if you had disappeared down the plughole.”

Nasir laughed and walked to the fire place, the logs crackling softly.

“I suppose I am a bit of a bath whore. I…” he stalls and looks deep into the roaring fire. Agron can’t tell if it’s the firelight bringing wetness to Nasir’s eyes or something else, “…I had a brother once. He drowned when he was six. I was just a baby so I don’t really remember him. But, my nanny used to tell me stories about how he would look forward to bath time, like he really loved it you know?” Nasir sighed and rubbed the palms of his hands together, warming them near the flames. “Well, this one day he tried to run himself a bath, he must have climbed into the tub while it ran because when they found him his whole body was burned. The water was scalding.”

“Jesus.” Agron lifts his hand, feeling drawn to touch Nasir in some way, hold on to him but he lets it drop. “I… I would have thought that would make you hate baths?”

It sounds stupid coming out of his mouth. There were a million things he could have said to Nasir then and that was the first thing he said. Idiot. He curses himself under his breath. The hand he had reached out to Nasir with finds its way back to the fire surround, rough stone under his fingers. It grounds him again.

Nasir looks at him, orange and red reflected in his eyes. He doesn’t look offended by his question and he feels some relief. He wouldn’t want to cause Nasir any pain… for anything.

“Growing up I was never allowed to have a bath in case something happened to me too I suppose. Fuck that sounds so stupid. My mother had a special shower installed with a seat thing in it for a small child to sit in. Everyone was terrified that I would end up like Saif and then the Addem fortune would have no prodigal son to be passed on to. I can’t even remember him. They never spoke to me about him after he died, and there were only a few photos, but my mother has those,” Nasir said sadly.

“I’m sorry… I know that’s not really enough, but,” Agron reached out, unable to stop this time and touched Nasir lightly on the shoulder, his thumb resting just on the curve of his neck.

A tentative smile appeared on Nasir’s lips and Agron felt him tremble under his hand.

“It was ridiculous. My family is ridiculous,” he chuckled, the sound void of humour.

Nasir’s skin is still dewy damp from the shower and his hair is dripping on Agron’s fingers, hanging in glossy tendrils around Nasir’s shoulders.

I don’t ever want them to find me,” he whispers. It’s spoken almost like an afterthought. Not really aimed at Agron but not quite quiet enough for him to miss.

The firelight conspires against Agron to add to the sheer beauty of the little man staring into the flames.

He doesn’t know what to do with himself. He feels awkward and removes his hand from Nasir’s neck, knowing that he let it linger too long.

A part of him wants to say that he doesn’t want Nasir to go home either. He wants to get to know him more, see this part of him more. The open, natural side that he is only just allowing Agron to fully see and he wants to hold on to it.

But he feels stupid. Ridiculous to be feeling this way about Nasir. To be wanting him.

They are standing so close that he can feel the heat from Nasir’s shower warmed skin and the scent of the citrus shampoo he must have used.

He can’t help it as his eyes drop, taking in the lines of Nasir’s body, the hints of golden brown skin that show amongst the baggy clothes that bury him.

Nasir edges closer, barely enough movement to notice, but Agron feels it and he panics.

“I’m going to make a drink. Do you want one?” Agron turns suddenly and heads for the kitchen eager to put some distance between them.

“Yes… thanks.”

Nasir sounded disappointed when he had replied and Agron feels bad about fleeing like a lovesick teenager. He pushes the thought away. Nasir couldn’t want him too…?

Agron nodded, but didn’t look back. He grabs some mugs and a pan and starts to heat water for some hot chocolate. He wishes he had some milk so he could make his special recipe for Nasir, but water will have to do. Jeez, it’s not a fucking date, he thinks and his heart sinks.

“If you’re making hot chocolate, can I have marshmallows too please?” Nasir called from the other room as he pours the steaming water over the instant chocolate.

Smiling, Agron grabs a bag of mini marshmallows from the cupboard - Duro won’t drink hot chocolate without them either, and heaps a generous amount onto Nasir’s cup.

~~~

The fire was burning low and Agron and Nasir were sitting in silence, the crackling logs their only company. The tension between them was palpable. Neither seemed to know what to say or do around each other or where the night was going. When one looked at the other, the other would look away and vice versa.

In the end it was Nasir who decided to take the situation in hand. In his usual blunt manner of course.

“You can kiss me again if you want to.”

Nasir eyed Agron from across the snug living room, his face half covered by the steaming cup of cocoa.

Agron inhales some of the froth on the top of his hot drink and splutters a barely audible “What?!” back at Nasir.

“I know you’ve been thinking about it since the other night and well… I have too and you know if you liked it and I liked it, we should do it again some more.”

Nasir spoke as though he was talking about the most rational idea ever. Agron cleared his throat.

“I didn’t kiss you. It was a distraction so the woman from the shop didn’t call the police on us. What… what makes you think I would want to do it again? I’m not…” Agron’s mouth was dry with want. He wanted so much to kiss Nasir again but the voice in his head, the one telling him not to bother, that everything good in his life always ends in tragedy, stopped him.

“Not what? Not attracted to me? That’s not true though is it? I’m not blind Agron. You look at me…”

Nasir goes quiet and takes a small sip of his drink before putting it on the little table by the arm of the sofa. Agron tries not to focus on the wet line of Nasir’s upper lip.

“I can see you are still hurt, but maybe you should do something that will make you feel good for a change.”

It happens so fast that before Agron can blink Nasir is up off the sofa and across the room in an instant, kneeling on the soft carpet between Agron’s legs his hands resting lightly on his knees. He takes the cup from Agron’s hands, keeping one hand on the startled German all the time, probably because Agron looks like he is about to leap out of his seat.

“Kiss me,” Nasir said simply. It wasn’t a plea or a demand, just a smooth request. Agron feels a sudden surge of dizzying guilt, lust, shock, fear… want. Agron wants so badly that he let go of his uncertainty, closed his eyes and leant forward.

Warm hands slide upwards to grip Agron’s thighs, fingers digging into the firm muscle

When their lips meet it’s not like it was the first time. It’s sweeter, gentler, and it is Nasir that initiates the movement this time. He wraps his arms around Agron’s neck and moans. Agron can’t help but pull Nasir onto his lap, holding him close to his chest and nuzzling into the curve of his neck.

They both gasp at the contact of their groins pressing hotly against each other and Nasir presses down for more sweet friction.

“Gods, I want you,” Agron said against Nasir’s lips. Sliding his fingers into long silky hair he tugs lightly, pulling Nasir’s head back and scraping his teeth along the taught line of Nasir’s neck.

“Take me then,” Nasir gasps, rolling his hips and clawing at Agron’s back like a wild animal. His fingers slip down to pull at the material of Agron’s shirt until he feels burning hot flesh, thrumming with pent up excitement and lust. “Bedroom,” he whispers into the shell of Agron’s ear and licks a delicate path over the sensitive flesh.

Agron shudders, grinds his hips up and cups Nasir’s ass.

“Bedroom,” Nasir repeats, more desperately.

Agron wastes no more time. He stands up, urging Nasir to wrap his legs around his waist. He kisses the Syrian harder than before, tenderness dissolving in the wake of a burning heat and the need for release that is long overdue.

Nasir keeps clawing at the hem of Agron’s t-shirt, pulling it up in an attempt to get it over his head. He squeezes his thighs tighter and grips so he can lift Agron’s arms above his head, yanking the material and almost strangling him in the process.

“Wait, wait,” Agron huffs, the neck of his shirt trapped under his chin. He drops Nasir gently to the floor and smiles at the noise of protest that he hears from the little man. “Lie down.”

Nasir smirks and complies, spreading out on the bed to watch Agron undress, which he does, slowly.

Nasir’s eyes follow Agron’s hands as he finally rids himself of his t-shirt. The muscles and expanse of flushed skin is mesmerising. Agron runs a hand down his chest, his eyes closing in pleasure and Nasir bites his lip.

“Come on… don’t tease,” Nasir begs and presses his hand to his hardening cock.

“Take off your clothes,” Agron replies, watching Nasir and thumbing open the top button of his jeans. He tugs them down over his hips as Nasir pulls his baggy t-shirt over his head, his long hair tumbling down his back. His eyes were blazing, like a black fire burned in them and he smiles at Agron as he shimmies out of his joggers.

Agron’s eyes widen when he sees that Nasir was going commando.

“So hot,” he mumbles as he crawls onto the bed and on top of Nasir, claiming his mouth in a searing kiss. Nasir arches up and rolls his body against Agron, the sudden friction making him tremble. He kisses Agron fiercely, wrapping his arms around the body covering his own like a warm blanket.

“More,” Nasir moans, biting the edge of Nasir’s jaw. “Please, Agron…”

He pushes at Agron’s shoulders, hinting not too subtly for him to move down and Agron does, trailing kisses over Nasir’s belly and dipping his tongue into his bellybutton. It makes Nasir laugh. Agron looks up and smiles at the effect his kisses are having on him.

“You like my mouth on you, hmm?” He presses his mouth, hot and open, to the jut of Nasir’s hipbone and feels the little man shudder.

Nasir’s cock is hard against his thigh when Agron takes it into his mouth, licking softly at the head and tasting the salty bitterness of pre-come. He hasn’t done this for a long time. All he’s had over six years have been quick fucks in bathrooms, meaningless one night stands in random guys apartments that he wishes he could erase from his memory. Sex had always meant something to him and with Nasir; he wanted it to mean something again.

Nasir writhed under Agron’s touch, balling his hands into the bed sheets and arching his back.

“Please, please…” he chanted over and over. He wanted more, but Agron was quite content to keep blowing him, agonisingly slowly. “Fuck me…” he finally managed to whisper. His brain felt fevered and his skin was on fire.

Agron released Nasir and placed a gentle kiss to the inside of his thigh, his lips looking puffy and swollen.

“Are… are you sure? We’re not going too fast?” Agron crawled back up Nasir’s body, now glistening with sweat and kissed him slowly. When he pulled away, Nasir was looking at him with a look he couldn’t identify. “What is it?”

“I feel like I’ve been waiting for this for a long time. I… I want you. If it’s too fast for you I understand…”

“No,” Agron said, kissing Nasir’s cheek. “No, it’s not too fast. It’s perfect, you’re perfect.”

The moment seemed to stretch out, time freezing for them. When Nasir kissed Agron again it was with a silent promise and a message of hope.

“You’re not going to make me say please again are you?” Nasir asked and grinned, cheekily nipping at Agron’s lips.

“I plan on making you beg for me all night, little man,” Agron replied and slid down the bed again, lifting Nasir’s thighs up and pushing them back, exposing his ass and the tight ring of muscle. Agron kissed each cheek before licking a wet stripe over the puckered flesh. Nasir’s hips bucked and he almost kicked Agron in the face. Agron chuckled as he delved in again and licked his way inside Nasir. He thrust his tongue in and out and stretched Nasir gently, opening him up, sliding a hand under the waistband of his own boxers to palm his growing erection.

Agron could tell that Nasir was getting more and more frustrated. He was making the sweetest whimpers and breathless cries that Agron had ever heard. Deciding to take pity, Agron added a finger next to his tongue and pushed inside slowly. Nasir tensed for a second, breathing in sharply. Agron was about to ask if he was okay, if he was hurting him or he had changed his mind, but instead of telling Agron to stop, Nasir pushed down, fucking himself on Agron’s finger.

It was so intense. The world seemed to shrink to just them.

Agron removed his tongue and pushed a second finger into the wet heat, groaning and gripping his own throbbing cock tighter. He couldn’t wait much longer, he could feel the build-up of prickly heat deep inside him, and he wanted to fuck Nasir so badly, but he wouldn’t hurt him for anything.

“I’m ready… that’s enough I promise… just please…” Nasir reached down and pulled on Agron’s hair harshly, pushing his legs against Agron’s arm which was still holding up his thighs.

Agron was tired of being patient. Letting Nasir’s legs drop down onto the bed his stood and walked around the bed, disappearing into the bathroom. Nasir watched him, eyes feral with want and lust. When Agron returned he was holding a little bottle of lotion and a condom. He was blushing as he returned to his place at the bottom of the bed.

Nasir realised that Agron was nervous. He was giving away a part of himself that no one since his fiancé had gotten the privilege of. It was more just than his body. It was a part of his soul and a part of his heart.

Nasir didn’t want to spoil the moment or worse, embarrass Agron with words. He did want to reassure him though. He got up and walked on his knees towards Agron. He took the lotion and condom out of the big man’s hands and put them on the bed.

He stroked Agron’s back, kissed the ridges of his collarbone, the scar on his chest. When he licked at the old wound, Agron shivered pulling away slightly his fingers digging into Nasir’s hips.

“Hey, you with me?” Nasir said, taking Agron’s face in his hands.

“Yeah...” Agron pushed Nasir back down on the bed and removed his boxers. “I am.”

Tearing open the little foil packet, Agron rolled on the condom and used the lotion to slick himself. He dragged Nasir to him, pulling him down the bed by his calves and growling under his breath. All the hesitation and fear flew away as he lined himself up to Nasir’s entrance and pushed. The sweet heat and tightness so overwhelming that he cried out when the head slid past the first ring of tight muscle.

“Fuck,” he panted, hoisting Nasir’s legs up and over his hips. He pushed again, feeling Nasir give and relax as he sunk in deeper, finally bottoming out and feeling his balls touch Nasir’s ass.

“Oh, fuck,” Nasir mirrored Agron’s words through gritted teeth. He was sweating and moaning and clawing at Agron like a wild animal. “Move, fucking move…”

Pulling out almost all the way, Agron slammed back into Nasir’s ass and cursed. It felt so good, so damn good. Better than breathing. He fucked Nasir hard and fast, the little man grunting and rocking up the bed in gorgeous little bursts in perfect time to Agron’s thrusts.

“Come here,” Nasir growled, pulling Agron down on top of him and wrapping his legs tighter around his waist. He pushed his cock into the hard muscle of Agron’s stomach and rolled his hips up, gasping and kissing Agron messily. He didn’t care, and from the way that Agron returned the kiss, he didn’t mind either.

They were both close now, so close and Nasir wanted to make it good for Agron. He didn’t want him to regret anything about the night. He rolled them over so that he was on top, his legs straddling the bigger man so he was riding him, pushing himself down on Agron’s dick and making slow circles with his hips.

Agron smoothed a hand down Nasir’s chest, pulling a soft moan from the Syrian’s lips. His eyes were wide and the pupils were dark and blown and fixed on Nasir’s face. He took hold of Nasir’s cock and stroked, twisting his wrist at the top and grazing the slit with his thumb.

Nasir felt his orgasm slam through him and he yelled something incoherent as he painted Agron’s chest with his come. His hips jerked with the force of it and he clenched down on Agron as his own orgasm flooded out of him. Agron’s neck arched back against the bed, the tendons straining and his mouth open in a silent scream as he came inside Nasir.

They collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs and stayed together until they were able to breathe easily again. Exhausted and sated, Agron felt his eyes grow heavy and the lull of sleep embrace him. He groaned as Nasir moved enough for him to slide out and he let Nasir remove the condom and clean him up with a towel from the bathroom without protest.

“Move over,” Nasir said, pulling the blankets over them and settling in under Agron’s arm, his head tucked snugly under his chin.

“That was fucking awesome.”

Nasir smiled and snuggled in closer to the gentle giant in his arms. It had been fucking awesome.

They drifted off to sleep, content and happy and for the moment at least, nothing else in the world mattered.

~~~

**8:36am**

In the morning everything was clear. The sky was a piercing fresh blue streaming in through the open window. The light in the room was clean and Agron inhaled, relishing the chill it left in his lungs. It was one of those perfect autumn mornings where the world seems to open up in front of you, endless and full of possibility.

Nasir was kissing him, slow and languid. He started at his collarbone, a drag of teeth that sent a shiver through the bigger man. Nasir’s tongue flicked out, lapping into the hollow at the base of Agron’s throat and moaned as Agron stroked a hand down Nasir’s back. The kisses pressed more deeply at Agron’s neck, sucking hard enough to draw blood up to the surface of his skin, marking him up with a possessive growl.

Agron arched his back moaning deep and long in response. The mixture of pain and pleasure making his body tingle with hot electricity. Nasir scrambles up from under Agron’s arm and places his body on top of Agron’s. Apparently he hadn’t quite been satisfied enough the night before. His hard cock nudges at Agron’s hip and Agron rolls his own hips up to grind his growing erection against Nasir’s warm body.

Nasir’s mouth travels upwards, nipping at Agron’s jaw with small bites. He sucks Agron’s earlobe into his mouth between little pulling bites.

“I want you to fuck me again,” he whispers, his voice deep.

“Hmmm.” Agron replied. “I think you wore me out last night, little man.”

Running his fingers down Nasir’s spine his hand settled on his lower back. He couldn’t resist smoothing a finger into the cleft of his ass, smiling when Nasir hummed his obvious pleasure.

Nasir rolled his hips again setting the pace. Their cocks met and they both gasped. Nasir took the opportunity, diving down and thrusting his tongue into Agron’s open mouth, licking along the smooth ridges of Agron’s teeth. Kissing Agron was as mind-blowing as the sex. Agron gave everything in his kisses and Nasir had never known anyone else he could read through the taste of his lips or the feel of his skin.

As it happened, they didn’t get far enough to fuck again. They were both so worked up that after a few minutes of grinding together, cocks hot and slick, trapped between their stomachs they came together, Nasir’s face buried in Agron’s neck.

Agron held Nasir close as their bodies came down from their shuddering orgasms. He traced every curve and dip of the young man’s body, relishing the feel of smooth skin under his hands. Nasir was beautiful, his body was firm and delicate, but there was strength there too. He had learned this well enough during the night. Nasir had been quite capable of manhandling Agron in the bedroom. He took control and Agron liked that.

“What are we going to do now?” Nasir spoke into Agron’s neck. He sounded tense, but somehow calm, like he had resigned himself to whatever was going to happen next.

“I don’t know. Shower?”

Nasir looked at him then, his eyebrow raised and Agron’s smile failed. Their short moment of bliss was ending. Agron kissed the end of Nasir’s nose and turned them so that they were both lying on their sides.

“I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

“Maybe if you went, you and Duro… drop me off somewhere and I could call Ashur. You could get away and…”

“No fucking way!” Agron sat up a little, leaning on his elbow and looking down sternly at Nasir.

“There isn’t another way, Agron, and this is my fault. I should have to deal with it. Alone.”

Agron lay back down and pulled Nasir against his chest.

You aren’t alone anymore.

It was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud.

~~~

Later that morning, Agron managed to pry himself from Nasir’s arms to think about getting them both something to eat. His stomach growled loudly as he pulled on a pair of dark grey jogging bottoms and padded into the kitchen. His bare torso was covered in purple red bruises and faint scratches. He rubbed at a raw looking hickie on his neck and opened a few cupboards on the wall of the kitchen.

“Hey, you hungry,” he called in the direction of the bedroom, “there are tins of stuff in here, nothing fresh, but I could try and make something out of them.”

Nasir appeared in the doorway clad only in a pair of tight black boxers. He smiled at Agron as he continued to rummage for food. Nasir took in the magnificence of Agron’s body, he had tried to avoid staring before, but now he had no reason not to.

“You’re really hot, you know?”

Agron laughed and wiggled his ass. Nasir took that as an invitation and came up behind Agron, winding his arms around him and pressing his smaller body into the bigger man’s back. Agron’s stomach rumbled loudly and he twisted around in Nasir’s arms to face him.

“Food first, then we can watch some TV and wait for Duro. Hopefully he’s left your car somewhere and is on his way here by now. I’ve been thinking about it and I think we should go to see your mother,” Nasir stepped back, his arms dropping to his sides and stared at Agron. “Just hear me out. If we get there before Ashur finds us then we can explain to her what happened, that you were just reaching out to her and you didn’t want it to go this far. If she hears it from us and not Ashur… I don’t know, she might believe us and then the dirty fuck won’t have a leg to stand on. You’re her son, he’s not.”

Nasir frowned and turned his back on Agron.

There were far too many ‘we-s’ in Agron’s speech for Nasir’s liking. He didn’t want Agron involved if he could help it. He knew his mother wouldn’t take kindly to Agron’s part in all of this and she wouldn’t show him any sympathy. If he could somehow get Agron to take him home he could run, leave Agron and get into the house before Agron could try to stop him. It would probably mean that he would never see him again. The thought was painful, but if it kept Agron from harm, he would do it.

“Nasir, it’s the only thing we can do.”

He sighed and turned back around, his face calm as he uttered a lie. For Agron’s sake, he told himself, but the words felt like ash.

“Okay, we’ll see her together. It’ll be fine.”

“Okay…” Agron smiled. He looked relieved. It was like he was starting to believe what he must have known was bullshit. It didn’t matter, Nasir thought sadly. He can believe it if it makes it easier on him.

“What’s this about food then? I’m starving.” He kissed Agron on the lips, a warm tender kiss and forced the sting of tears from his eyes.

“Well, well, well… isn’t this interesting?”

Ashur’s voice split the air like a stroke of lightning. Nasir tensed in Agron’s arms and looked into his lovers eyes. There was so much fear in them that Nasir couldn’t breathe. When Agron maneuvered him so that his larger body was in between Nasir and Ashur he realised that the fear was not for Agron’s own sake but for his. Agron was scared for him.

“Nasir, I’m truly shocked. I knew you were stupid but I hadn’t realised just how stupid until now.”

Ashur came further into the kitchen with Mercato at his back. He edged towards the pair and Agron pushed Nasir back and away from Ashur like he was a deadly snake.

“You need to back the fuck off. You aren’t going to touch him you bastard,” Agron growled and kept his arm up, touching Nasir’s belly with his outstretched hand, a fragile shield but a shield nonetheless.

“Ooh, you picked a feisty one. Eating right out of your hand isn’t he. Another part of your plan to get mummy’s attention, oh Nasir, you are laughable.” Ashur laughed and shook his head. He looked so amused that Nasir could feel his face heating up with the rage burning inside him.

“He isn’t a part of this… I will come with you right now and face my mother or you… I don’t care! Just leave him out of this!” Nasir pushed at Agron’s arm and tried to get past him, but Agron held his ground.

“No! You aren’t going anywhere. Not with him,” Agron snapped his words sharp and angry. Now he had found Nasir he wouldn’t give him up without a fight.

“Hmm, love’s young dream… it’s touching,” Ashur lifted his jacked and pushed his hand smoothly into his trouser pocket. It was a sleek move. Enough so that neither Agron nor Nasir could miss the black glint of metal sitting snugly on his hip.

Nasir gasped and stopped struggling. The blood drained from his face and he felt a wave of panic hit him. Agron was standing between him and a loaded gun and if Nasir knew Ashur, and he did, he wouldn’t hesitate to use it.

“You know it was so easy to find you. Even before your very helpful phone call, thank you for that by the way, you weren’t all that good at keeping off my radar. You should have tried something closer to home to get your mothers attention, something more suited to your level of intelligence.”

Ashur stepped forward and Agron moved them both back. Agron was aware that Ashur was trying to block them in, trap them, but he knew this house. The small back door was just a few more steps to his right. If he could keep his cool long enough to get Nasir close enough to that door he could rush Ashur and Nasir could get away. Neither of them had much of a chance, but Agron would not lose Nasir. He couldn’t lose anyone else.

“I can’t decide what amused me more? The amateur ransom note or the fact that you thought I would buy your pathetic lie for one second,” Ashur laughed at Nasir’s wide eyed stare. “Oh yes, I knew you had planned it all along. Your call wasn’t very convincing and it gave me the means to tap the big idiot’s phone. I heard your conversation with your dear brother… Duro isn’t it?”

Nasir let out a quiet sob and Agron balled his hands into fists.

“If you’ve so much as breathed near my brother I will kill you,” Agron growled. “I will kill you.”

“Calm down big man, I haven’t got the energy or interest to go after your precious brother. It’s him I want.” Ashur pointed at Nasir and laughed. “You know,” he said, taking another step forward, “It was interesting to hear you after you dumped Nasir. You were relieved to be rid of him. He has that effect…”

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Agron said through gritted teeth, moving one step closer to the door.

“The only thing that made you go back for him was the fear that he would identify you and your brother. Is this the compensation for your trouble,” Ashur winked at Nasir, “a sweet tight ass?”

Nasir gripped Agron by the biceps and dug his fingers in hard. Agron was one hairsbreadth away from attacking Ashur and Nasir knew that was what the devious shit was hoping for. He was goading Agron into running head first to his death.

“Agron, don’t listen to him…”

“Yes, Agron do…” Ashur said and smiled.

“Ashur, why don’t you just go? Leave us alone! I’m sick of being constantly watched and hated. I wanted to do this to force my mother to feel something for me, but I know that’s impossible now and you know what? I don’t care. Go home and tell her that she will never see me again!”

“Nasir…” Ashur took one last step, his hand coming out of his pocket to rest on the gun, “you know that is not an option.”

Ashur’s eyes slipped towards the back door for a second. Nasir felt like his heart was pumping too fast, his blood was burning him and yet he felt cold, freezing.

Where was Glaber?

There was an almost inaudible creak behind them and Nasir turned just as Glaber came in through the back door and brought a crowbar down on the back of Agron’s head so hard that Nasir screamed.

Agron crashed to the floor, his knees thumping on the tiles and Nasir rushed to try to break his fall. Mercato yanked Nasir up on his feet by his hair, Nasir squirmed, trying to break free but he was dragged away from Agron’s disturbingly still body.

“No, Agron!” Nasir yelled. He kept his eyes on Agron’s body until he was pulled outside.

Ashur stepped out into the sunlight and smiled at Nasir.

“Grab his clothes and anything that belongs to him,” he spoke to Mercato, his eyes fixed on Nasir all the time. Ashur came forward and wrapped his hand around Nasir’s throat and slamming him up against the car Nasir remembered seeing outside the hotel.

“You hear that? That’s the sound of Glaber kicking the shit out of your little fuck buddy. It might as well be you breaking his bones in there.” He moved his head so his lips were grazing Nasir’s ear. “You’ve fucked with me for the last time boy and now you are going to suffer for it.”

Nasir tried to scream and hit out but the grip around his neck was making his lungs burn and his mind shut down. He was aware of Ashur pushing him towards the back of the car and the steady thump, thump, thump coming from inside the cabin. He was losing consciousness when Ashur finally let go of his throat and tipped him into the boot of the car.

The last thing he saw before everything went black were Ashur’s dark, emotionless eyes and his evil smile.

~~~

Agron opened his eyes to darkness. His first thought was that he had been hit so hard that they had blinded him. His movements were slow, slurred as his senses struggled to align themselves again. His own breath felt hot against his face and it was hard to breathe. It was then that he realised, with as much relief that his shaken brain could muster, that he wasn’t blind. There was some sort of bag over his head. A black cotton prison. Elastic digging into the rough stubble on his neck and covering his eyes like a shroud. He grabbed at the fabric with his hands, wincing at the pain that shot through his body like pure electricity. The bite and scrape of his broken ribs had him doubling over and throwing up on the rug in front of the fire.

“Nasir?” He knew that Nasir was gone but he called for him anyway. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, swallowed up by the bag still covering his face. He scrambled off his knees and pulled his body upright, leaning heavily against the fireplace. His head was spinning and for a second he thought he was going to puke again, but the wave of nausea receded as he took in shuddering gulps of air. His mouth tasted coppery and sticky with blood and his head throbbed with every violent beat of his heart. “Please… no…”

Nasir was gone, taken by the people paid to protect him. Agron grit his teeth together hard enough to hurt. It was them that Nasir needed protecting from. His own fucking family and the men who watched his every move with cold uncaring hearts. He was meant to have protected Nasir and he had failed… fucking failed again. Just like he had failed Alex.

Pulling at the fabric he winced as it stuck to his hair, the blood clotting and drying already. He must have been unconscious for some time then, he thought groggily.

His head felt like it was splitting in two and his fingers came away stained with blood when he touched the large gash just behind his left ear, still bleeding steadily down his neck.

He had no idea how much time had passed since they took Nasir. He wanted to do something, go after him, find him… but he didn’t know where to start. They could have taken him anywhere. Ashur might have killed him already… just like Nasir feared he would.

Agron stood, shaking with violent tremors and tried to focus. He needed help. Duro was meant to be coming to the cabin after he had gotten rid of the Mustang. He could be close.

With trembling fingers, Agron dialled his phone. It felt slippery in his grasp and Agron bit back the bile rising in his throat at the sight of the red drips tumbling from his fingertips.

“Duro… they took him…” he mumbled, so grateful and relieved at the sound of his brother’s voice that he fell to the ground and let the tears come.

“I couldn’t stop them…”

He was losing consciousness, the searing pain tearing his body to shreds growing dull and muted. It was nice… it was a feeling he had felt before.

Agron’s eyes snapped open. He forced his body up off the floor. He wouldn’t let the urge to let go, to fade away, control him again.

Duro was yelling down the phone. He sounded frantic and panicked.

“Hey, hey… Duro, I’m okay… I think I need to see a doctor but I’m fine. I have to find him Duro…”

Agron tried to calm his brother and stay awake. He tried so hard, but the blackness took him. He slumped to the side, Nasir’s face in his eyes and Duro’s voice in his ear and everything went dark.

~~~

“Take your fucking hands off me!”

Ashur manhandled Nasir into Mrs Addem’s office. She sat like a stone statue as her son came clawing and spitting into the room, his wrist gripped firmly in Ashur’s hand. Ashur’s mercenaries had dressed Nasir roughly before they had entered his mother’s room.

“Nasir, don’t be so overdramatic. Sit,” his mother snapped and pointed to the wooden chair opposite her. Nasir wasn’t being given the choice to sit as Ashur pushed him roughly onto the seat.

“I swear… if he’s…” Nasir bit back a sob. The way Ashur’s men had attacked Agron had been savage. Nasir had only seen the start of it before he was dragged from him, but there was blood flowing even then. He couldn’t, wouldn’t believe that maybe his mother had ordered Ashur to get rid of Agron… permanently.

“You have no right to be threatening me boy. You think that this has been easy? I had to send Ashur and his men to find you, use up valuable time and resources and yet you defend your kidnapper?”

“What?! He didn’t fucking…”

“Watch your tongue, boy!” Ashur snapped and gripped the back of Nasir’s neck.

“Ashur, what happened to the money I gave you after you dispatched my son’s kidnappers? I trust you claimed it back once they handed over my son?”

Nasir was stunned into silence. Ashur was lying, making up some shit that his mother was eating out of the palm of his hand.

“Apologies, ma’am, but the money was lost. We took care of one of the men holding your son, but the other was absent. After we took the money back and made sure that Nasir was safe, the second man grabbed the money and escaped in Nasir’s car. I have sent Glaber and Mercato to find him, but I doubt the money will be found. It seems the men were professionals, hired by the Batiatus family.”

Nasir’s heart pounded. Had Ashur sent them after Duro? He could be dead, Agron could be dead and it would be his fault.

“Batiatus Oil, I should have known,” Mrs Addem spat and slammed her fists down on the desk, the sound shocking Nasir out of shock.

“He’s fucking lying! You have to believe me! Mom, please listen…”

“YOU are not to leave this house. Not until we find more security to protect you. You are the last bloodline in our family to carry on the empire of Addem Oil. No more sneaking out, no more reckless behaviour, you’re too important.”

Nasir and Ashur both looked at Mrs Addem at the same time.

“I can’t afford to lose another son and watch this business crumble after all I have done to raise it up.”

Ashur smirked and squeezed Nasir’s neck harder. Nasir let his head drop, his chin resting on his chest. His mother cared more about the company than him. She loved it like she would never love him, if she ever had. He thought of his brother and felt horrifyingly grateful that he was dead.

“Take him to his room and lock him in. I don’t have to tell you what will happen if you let him out of your sight again, do I?”

“No, Ma’am,” Ashur said and nodded.

He hauled Nasir out of his chair and dragged him out of the room. He felt numb, lost, and alone and he went with Ashur without a fuss. Inside he was screaming, willing his body to fight and run, but he couldn’t. He had lost everything.

When he saw the familiar doors to his room he snapped out of the haze that had taken over his mind.

“Did you kill him, you fuck? Did you kill them both?”

Ashur grinned, his eyes creasing at the corners and he laughed quietly.

“Please, just tell me,” Nasir begged.

“You won’t be seeing them again, no. I would forget about them if I were you,” Ashur said and shoved Nasir into the room, slamming the door in Nasir’s face.

“Fuck!” He yelled. Nasir paced around his room, his hands clenching and his head swimming. Ashur had played them. Fucking tricked them all. His mother had given Ashur the ransom money and believed that Agron and Duro had actually kidnapped him.

“The fucking liar!”

Nasir stopped suddenly, his eyes closing and he tried to focus on his breathing. His heart was beating too fast and he couldn’t think for thoughts of Agron lying in a pool of blood.

It was then that he remembered the gun he had stolen years ago. It was the first time Ashur had threatened to kill him. His devilish eyes had shown no hint of a joke and Nasir had been terrified. He had wanted to have some sort of protection so he had taken a small hand gun from the security office in the basement of the mansion. It had been discovered a few weeks later but not investigated to Nasir’s relief.

He kept the gun in a box under his bed with a false bottom. He marched over to the bed and grabbed the box. Loading the gun, he placed it on the small bedside table and grabbed a bag, filling it with random items of clothing. He had a little stash of money tucked away in one of his drawers which he pocketed. He didn’t need anything else, it wasn’t important. In his heart he knew he would never see this place again.

Tucking the gun into his jeans, he slung the rucksack onto his back. Instead of going out through his bedroom door, Nasir walked into his en suite and opened the window. He had escaped so many times he knew how to sneak past the cameras and guards patrolling the grounds. Ashur’s room was about four rooms down from his own and that was where he was headed.

Climbing onto the ledge, Nasir dug his fingertips into the dents in the wall, clinging on and moving down the building in small, careful steps.

It didn’t take him long to see the light coming from Ashur’s room. Peering into the window, he could just make out the evil son of a bitch standing over a pile of money lined up on his desk. It was the ransom money that he had claimed had been lost, taken by Duro while Ashur was ‘valiantly saving’ Nasir.

He growled as he pried open the window. Ashur had his back to Nasir and by some miracle didn’t hear Nasir’s catlike approach until the barrel of his gun was pressed against his head.

“Turn around slowly,” Nasir hissed.

Ashur was still, too still, and Nasir was about to speak again when Ashur moved, turning his body to face Nasir.

“The pup grew some balls,” he laughed, slimy and cruel. “What do you think you are going to achieve out of this? She is never going to love you.”

It’s not her love that matters anymore.

“Give me your phone.” Nasir glared. He would have Agron’s number in there and it was the only chance Nasir had of ever finding Agron again. Ashur smirked like he could read Nasir’s mind, but handed slid handed the phone to Nasir.

“You will be too late to save him, you know that right?”

“Shut your fucking mouth.”

“It was sort of funny, the way those bumbling idiots tried to hide you from me,” Ashur continued, “and you followed gigantor around like a lost little puppy. Did he smile and tell you that you were pretty? Was it that easy to get you to spread your legs for him?”

Ashur laughed and surged forward, snarling in Nasir’s face. Nasir grunted as he swung the gun hard, reacting on pure adrenaline and instinct and smacked the solid metal against Ashur’s temple and watched as he crumpled to the floor.

Nasir panted, sweat running cold and uncomfortable down his neck, and stared at the gun in his hand. He couldn’t believe it. All his life he had feared Ashur, thought that he would never be strong enough to be rid of his venomous watcher. But Ashur is lying at his feet and the fear Nasir once felt at the sight of him slips away. He feels a wave of defiance and strength wash over him.

He checked quickly to make sure that Ashur was still breathing. He was. Nasir wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not, but he didn’t have the time or the energy to dwell on it. Stuffing the piles of money into his bag, Nasir steps over Ashur, giving him one swift kick and heads out into the mansion.

He has to see his mother. One last time.

~~~

“Wake up.”

Mrs Addem stirred in bed.

The room is almost pitch-black except for a stripe of moonlight coming in through one of the large windows at the foot of her bed.

Nasir stands in the silvery light, the gun gripped lightly in his hand and his eyes fixed on his mother. He isn’t pointing the gun at her. He couldn’t do that, but he wants her to see that he is serious.

“Nasir? What are you doing?” Her words are bitter in the gloom and Nasir laughs.

“Something I should have done years ago.”

He moves forward, closer to the bed but still in the light. Her eyes flicker down to the gun in Nasir’s hand and her eyes widen.

“I always thought there was something wrong with me. That maybe you didn’t love me because I was born wrong or because you loved Saif more than me and couldn’t stand that I had lived and he had died. But it was you. Not me.”

Nasir inhaled deeply.

“I’m leaving. You won’t look for me, send anyone to drag me home or interfere with anyone that I have contact with. I’m fucking done. As far as I’m concerned I have no family, not that I ever did. Not really. I feel sorry for you.”

Nasir turned away, unwanted tears filling his eyes.

He waited for a second, an irrational hope that his mother would show some remorse, but she stayed silent.

Nasir walked out of her room and out of his home.

No one tried to stop him.

~~~

The hospital wards all looked the same. The smell was overpowering and made Nasir shudder as he jogged around one corner only to be faced with more closed white curtains and no sign of Duro… no sign of Agron.

Their phone call had been brief. Duro was clearly relieved that Nasir was alive and that he had gotten away from Ashur and his mother. He explained that Agron was having some scans because of the blow to his head but the doctors seemed confident he hadn’t suffered anything more serious than a concussion. Duro told Nasir where they were and said he would wait there until Nasir arrived.

He had spent fifteen fucking minutes wandering around the whitewashed halls hoping for a glimpse of Agron’s brother.

Nasir hauled his rucksack on his shoulder when it threatened to fall off and fought the urge to call out. He had to find Agron and soon. The pain in his heart would only recede when he could look into those green eyes again and know that Agron was going to be okay.

At the end of the corridor Nasir stopped and turned around in a circle, more frustrated than ever. Duro had told him on the phone that Agron was on the second floor and where the room was, but Nasir was so worked up he just couldn’t find it. He spotted a nurse and was just reaching out to tap her on the shoulder when he heard Duro call his name. Nasir sprinted down the corridor, back the way he had just come from and sighed at the calm expression on Duro’s face.

Agron must be doing okay if his brother was so relaxed. Duro smiled at him and pulled him into a hug when Nasir slowed to a stop in front of him.

“How is he… how bad did they - ? They were kicking him when Ashur dragged me out and I couldn’t stop them Duro… I’m so sorry. This is my fault, this is all my fault…” Nasir bent forward, breathing in fits and starts and Duro dragged him over to sit on one of the chairs near the elevators.

“It’s not… breath, that’s it… in, out, in, out, there, that’s it…” Duro had his arm slung over Nasir’s shoulders and was squeezing him close. “He’s been asking for you. You know, Agron… he’s worrying himself into a state. It will do him good to see you, I’m sure of it.”

“I can see him? I didn’t know if you would want me near your brother ever again. I wouldn’t blame you. I nearly got him fucking killed!”

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault okay. You have to stop blaming yourself. It isn’t like we are completely innocent here. It’s over now. You’re okay, I’m okay,” Duro turned Nasir’s face towards him, “my brother is okay.”

Nasir exhaled slowly and stood up. Duro nodded at him and Nasir walked slowly towards the room where Agron was recovering. As he reached out to grip the door handle he paused. What if Agron had changed his mind? Realised that Nasir was more trouble than he was worth? What would he do then?

No, he wasn’t a coward. Not anymore. He turned the handle and walked into the room.

Agron was sitting up in bed. He looked like shit and had a bandage wrapped around his head. Nasir gasped at the sight of him.

“Hey, little man,” Agron smiled. It looked like every movement caused him pain.

“Fuck… I’m sorry…” Nasir uttered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He was strong, fierce and a different man than he was before he met Agron. But the sight of him. Cut and bruised and battered saw his resolve crumbled like wet sand.

“Come here.” Agron extended his hand and Nasir went. Agron pulled him down onto the bed next to him, ignoring the pain in his chest to hold Nasir close. “I’ve got you now, little man, I’ve got you.”

Agron kissed the top of Nasir’s head and whispered soothing words as Nasir cried into his chest.

“I’ve got you,” he said again, his tired eyes succumbing to sleep.

Nasir closed his eyes and slept.

Agron had him.

He was finally safe.

 

~~~

**Five months later.**

Nasir opened the front door to his apartment. His and Agron’s apartment. The fact of it still makes him smile. The climb up to the eighth floor always leaves his lungs burning and his breath hitching out in sharp bursts. There was an apartment available on the second floor when they had been first looking for a place. Agron had been so excited, peering into empty cupboards and smoothing his hand over the plaster on the walls. It was a nice apartment, and if the landlord hadn’t mentioned the slightly bigger but same priced one on the eighth floor, he probably wouldn’t be in fear of cardiac arrest right now.

The apartment was considerably bigger and for the price it was a great deal. What sealed the deal though was the view. Floor to ceiling windows edged the living area and opened out onto a little balcony, big enough for a little table and a few chairs. Agron’s eyes had been wide as saucers when he stepped out into the cool air and looked out over the metal and solid glass railing. He was bouncing on his heels, grinning like a maniac and Nasir knew that whatever made his boyfriend that happy was worth the leg crippling mountain climb every day.

Pulling off his jacket and hanging it on a hook behind the door he runs his hand over the soft fabric of Agron’s hoodie hanging on the next hook. Five months ago he was an angry, lonely mess of a person. Who knew that it would take an accidental kidnapping for him to get his life on track?

“Baby?” Nasir called out and walked the short distance into their living room. He wasn’t sure if Agron was home. The usual blare of thrash metal was absent so he had assumed his boyfriend was out.

“Hey.” Agron sat up from where he was lying on the sofa, magazine spread across his thighs.

“I thought you were out.” He leaned in for a kiss before moving around to perch near Agron’s chest, his hand settling on the tempting sliver of skin the neck of Agron’s t-shirt revealed. “What you been doing?”

“Hmm nothing just…” he waved a hand towards the glossy pages crumpled on his lap, “…reading.”

Nasir glanced at the magazine, ‘Total Cars.’ He bit back a groan. It wasn’t like he didn’t know how lost Agron was feeling after stopping the whole life of crime thing, but it wasn’t getting any easier for him to swallow. It was just something about Agron that he would never understand. He had spent over half of his life stealing cars. To keep his brother and himself alive and then, when they had both grown and excelled in their craft, it had become their living. Their whole lives. It was everything that they had ever known.

After the attack, after Agron had healed enough so that Duro was happy enough to leave his side, he told them that he had applied and been hired at a logistics company. Agron was so happy that he had almost crushed his brother in an epic bear hug. It was the normal life that he had always wanted for his brother and that Agron had felt he had denied him. The emotions Nasir saw in the brothers eyes that day had made his heart clench. Duro had a new start and it was now up to him to make sure that Agron had one too.

Agron hadn’t found adapting to what he called civilian life quite so easily. Moping was what Nasir called it, but he was wise enough to keep that to himself.

“You really miss it don’t you?” Nasir touched Agron’s hand lightly with the tips of his fingers.

“I dunno, no, yes… I miss some parts and not others. I think I just feel a bit useless without it. I’m no good at anything else.” He sighed, putting his hand over Nasir’s, warm against his chest even through the fabric of his shirt.

Tutting, Nasir captured Agron’s lips in a short kiss, his head resting so close to his lovers he could feel the brush of their eyelashes on each other. “You are good at so many things,” he said against Agron’s lips. “You’re smart, determined, funny and beautiful and you can do anything you put your mind to. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Agron’s mouth and his heart lightened when he felt the other man smile.

“I want more than a peck little man.” Agron laughed and grabbed Nasir’s arms, hauling him on top of his body. “Proper kisses please. I’m still feeling blue.”

Nasir laughed at the pouty face Agron made. Such bribery. Nasir sucked that beautiful, pouty bottom lip into his mouth and bit down gently. Agron hummed appreciatively. His lips were slightly chapped but they felt so good under his own. He licked a line along the edge of Agron’s lips, seeking entrance and Agron eagerly allowed it, moaning loudly and tangling his hands in Nasir’s hair.

The kiss deepened, tongues sliding against teeth, tickling the roof of each other’s mouths. Kissing Agron was unlike anything Nasir had experienced before. His dalliance with Sam paled in comparison with the heat and passion that he received in every touch from Agron. What he had felt back then, what he thought he felt for Sam was… insignificant to the all-encompassing, consuming passion that he had now.

Nasir felt Agron wriggle his hips underneath him. He gasped when Agron spread his legs, to allow Nasir to fit more snugly between them. He broke the kiss, albeit reluctantly, and shifted so that he could sit up and back away from Agron’s wandering hands. Agron growled and bared his teeth, digging his fingers into Nasir’s muscular thighs.

“Mmm, nope, no funny business, Mister. I have something to show you.”

Smiling, Agron reached for the zip on Nasir’s jeans. “It had better be in here.”

“Behave.” He batted the probing hands away and stood, gazing down at Agron who was looking unfairly debauched - his lips pink and swollen. He would love nothing more than to climb back on the beautiful god laid out before him but there was something he had to show Agron that couldn’t wait any more.

“You’re a spoil sport.” Agron crossed his arms over his broad chest and pouted again.

“Yes I am, and don’t think that will work with me every time you want me naked.” Nasir pointed to Agron’s face and bit his lip. It would work oh 99.9% of the time but he needed Agron off the sofa and out of the apartment so his lips were sealed. “Come on, up you get. We’re going out.”

Agron coughed and looked sheepish. “Yeah, I won’t be a min. Just… need a minute to… calm down.” He blushed and glanced at the obvious bulge straining against his jeans.

Nasir snorted, laughing under his breath as he walked back into the hallway to wait for Agron to compose himself. Despite the good mood he was in, nerves were beginning to make a fluttery mess of his stomach. What he had planned was something he hoped would make Agron happy, but now, the eleventh hour, he doubted himself. If it backfired he would be devastated.

“Okay, all is, mmm, how it should be.” Agron smacked Nasir’s ass and grabbed his hoodie from behind the door. “C’mon gorgeous, lead the way, I’m intrigued.” He held out his hand for Nasir’s. Nasir smiled and laced his fingers through Agron’s. “Hey, actually, before we go I just want to say something and you don’t have to say anything or whatever just listen.” Agron squeezed Nasir’s fingers tighter.

“Oh god,” Nasir thought “oh god, oh god, oh god.” He could feel the blood surging to his face, his cheeks flushing furiously. Agron took a deep breath, releasing it in a shuddering gust that betrayed his calm demeanour. He was nervous.

“Nasir, you are the love of my life. I have loved before, once, but I love you in a totally different way. I know that you understand that and it makes me love you more if that’s possible. I love you so much that all of this feels like a dream sometimes. I love you and I thank god, Jupiter, whatever is out there, for you every day. Accidentally kidnapping you was the best thing I ever did and I want to be with you for the rest of my life and take care of you because I love you. Okay you can speak now, or not, you know it’s up to you and I’m gonna shut up now.”

Agron was blushing now too, but his eyes never wavered from Nasir’s. He was looking at him, into him and through him. Into his heart, his soul, his everything.

There were so many words, so many things that Nasir wanted to say. He wanted Agron to know every inch of him, to know that before he met him he was only half a person. Agron had changed him, his chemistry, how he looked at the world, but nothing more outstanding than the way he had changed Nasir’s ability to love. The other words could wait. There was only one thing that he needed to say.

“I love you.” Nasir smiled.

“Oh, thank god!” Agron threw his free arm around Nasir’s neck and drew him forward so they were chest to chest, forehead to forehead. “I think I would have gone insane if you hadn’t said it back.”

“I never understand why people say that. You don’t have to say it back? Of Course you want them to!” Nasir wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, holding on to the radiating warmth and memorising the perfect moment.

Agron laughed against Nasir’s mouth and pressed his lips lightly against Nasir. They stood for a while, enjoying the new bond between them, feeling it coil and wrap tightly through every fibre of their being, connecting them forever.

“How long had you been rehearsing that speech?” Nasir asked, tipping his head back and looking deep into Agron’s impossibly green eyes.

“Shut up, I… was it that obvious?” Agron frowned.

“Aw, I’m sorry baby.” Nasir stood up on his tiptoes to kiss away the lines forming between Agron’s eyes. “It was a bit,” Nasir smirked, but then his face grew serious, “but I loved it. It was you and I love you.”

“Love you too, brat.” He tucked Nasir’s hair behind his ear and squeezed his hand again, still locked tight in his own. “Right come on, let’s go. I want to know what you’ve been up to.” Agron reached for the door handle and pulled Nasir along with him, closing the door behind them.

~~~

Agron was tapping a rhythm with his hands on his knees. He must have figured out where they were going at least fifteen minutes ago but hadn’t said a word. Now, so close to their destination, Nasir knew there was no denying where they were going anymore.

“What are we doing here?” Agron sounded confused and wary, so much so that it took all Nasir’s will power not to swing the car back around and go back home. The sight of the warehouse up ahead had put both of them on edge.

“I told you, it’s a surprise.” He put his hand over Agron’s, hoping to comfort. “Trust me okay?”

Agron turned his head and nodded. Nasir knew that it wasn’t Agron’s trust in him that he was questioning. The events that had brought them together had taken their toll on Agron. His physical injuries had all completely healed, but the emotional strain was something they both continued to work through. The attack had opened up old wounds. Agron still found it hard to talk about Alex. After the drunken confession, what seemed like a lifetime ago, Agron had slowly told Nasir exactly what had happened that day.

Alex, Agron’s boyfriend of two years and new fiancé, had wanted to surprise Agron with the car that he had dreamed of owning all his life. A 67’ Ford Mustang Shelby. He was driving it home on a clear September morning and there was little to no traffic on the road. Alex had turned onto the street round the corner from where he and Agron had lived and somehow lost control of the car, veering into the side of a building that was in the middle of renovation. The scaffolding had collapsed and the sheer weight of the metal crashing down and the added force of the car hitting the building had shredded the car like a tin can. Alex had been killed instantly.

Duro had been outside, sipping leisurely on a beer when he had heard the thundering crash. He called for his brother, purely out of instinct, and they had both run hard towards the sound of the crash hoping to help. Duro saw the car first and yelled at Agron to stop and come away. He was in on the plan to surprise his brother so when he saw the unmistakable pieces of what were once part of that car he knew. Agron had stared at him for a minute, confused as to Duro’s change of heart. There was someone in trouble. Someone who needed help.

When the sickening realisation dawned on him Agron broke like he was made of glass. He ran to the car, uncaring or unaware of his own safety and began digging in the rubble. The twisted shards of metal broke the skin, his blood mixing with the blood dripping steadily out of the crumpled car. He couldn’t even see Alex, couldn’t utter a heart wrenching goodbye. The hood of the Mustang was completely caved in.

Duro tried for the longest few minutes of his life to drag his screaming brother away, but Agron had kept trying to free his lover from the prison that had taken him away. The police and the paramedics finally arrived and, with some force, managed to remove Agron from the scene. It was only Duro, weeping in his brother’s arms that finally convinced Agron to allow the paramedics near him. He had cut his hands so badly that a few places, through the mangled blood and flesh, his bones were visible.

Agron had told Nasir the details one night when they were in bed. Nasir was reading and Agron was thoughtlessly flipping through the TV when he had just come out with it. By the end, Nasir had had to fly to the bathroom to throw up and quietly bite back the sobs that hit him like a sledgehammer.

When he returned to the bedroom, Agron smiled sadly at him and took his hand, squeezing gently.

“I don’t really remember most of it. That’s all just what Duro told me had happened. It comes and goes, the memories… just bits and pieces and mostly at night. Sometimes I think I remember seeing Alex holding his hand out to me for help, but I can’t have…” Agron had paused at the sound of Nasir crying. The tears had flowed freely then, and Agron pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug.

A few months had passed since then and they were working on getting Agron to talk about Alex and their life before the accident. The fact of it being an accident was also an issue they were getting through. Agron was still convinced that it was his fault and no amount of Duro, Nasir or even the medics report from the scene discrediting Agron’s theory could convince him otherwise. It was going to be a long time before Agron forgave himself completely, but Nasir was there for the long haul.

Nasir looked over to where Agron was sitting in the passenger seat, fingers still twitching nervously. He slid one hand from the steering wheel and patted Agron’s thigh, leaving his fingers there, tracing small circles on the soft fabric of Agron’s jeans.

“Trust me,” Nasir said, repeating his earlier sentiment.

He pulled up to the front of the warehouse and smiled. The last time he was there he had been trussed up like a turkey on thanksgiving and locked inside the boot of his own car by his own hand. He still remembered the look on Agron’s face when he had opened the door to find Nasir staring up at him. The look of pure horror was burned on his memory, but more than that, Nasir remembered the colour of Agron’s eyes in that first moment of seeing him. The green flash he had glimpsed before the boot was slammed shut on him was full of such shock and confusion that it made Nasir realise just what a huge mistake he had made. Looking at those same eyes now, things couldn’t be more different.

Nasir parked inside the warehouse and they both got out of the car as the doors slid shut behind them. Unlike the first time Nasir had stood inside the large building, the place was empty of the rows of expensive cars and somehow seemed more homely now. It was an odd thought, but Nasir liked it. His home was Agron now and if his plan was going to be a success then that was just the sort of feeling he wanted the place to have.

“Feels weird being back here again, it’s so empty.” Agron scanned the room and stopped when his eyes focused on the two shapes hidden by shadow at the back of the room, near to the little office. “What are you up to?” Agron took Nasir’s hand and smirked, walking them over to the large, tarp covered mounds.

Pulling the covers back one by one, Agron gasped at the sight of Nasir’s Mustang and a, rather worse for wear looking 67’ Chevy Impala.

“I went back to get the Mustang,” Nasir said, holding up his hands at Agron’s look of horror. Nasir had vowed never to go back to the mansion and he knew that Agron still flinched whenever Addem Oil was mentioned on the news or on the radio. “It’s okay, it was a few weeks ago and I didn’t see anyone but the security guard and he let me in and out without a word. I figured the car was mine and I wanted it back. What were they gonna do anyway? Call the cops?”

Agron laughed, a little relieved, but the tension in his body was making his muscles scream.

“Why did you want it then, and what’s this poor battered baby doing here?”

Nasir watched happily as Agron stroked the Impala lovingly.

“Well, I have a plan…” Nasir began, following Agron as he circled the car.

“Uh-oh, never a good thing,” Agron chuckled and ducked at Nasir’s hand that swiped at his head.

“Listen, dickhead, I have a plan.”

“Right, apologies do continue.”

“I was thinking about you and how you’ve been mooching around the house for months.” Nasir ducked his head at Agron’s hand, desperately trying to flick at his ear. “I started doing some research and I met up with this guy who deals with old cars and has his own business that is specifically designed to trace, fix up and sell old vintage cars. It’s amazing Aggy you should see his place.”

“Should I be jealous?” Agron wiggled his eyebrow and stooped down to kiss Nasir’s cheek. Nasir ignored his comment and continued.

“So, I told Spartacus about you and how much you love cars and how good you are with fixing them up and stuff, and he said he had been thinking of expanding his business and would we be interested. So I got the Mustang back, figured we could sell it or keep it or whatever, we can’t keep driving around in that thing forever.” He nodded over to the sad looking Prius they had gotten shortly after they had moved in together. It was practical but not pleasurable and they both hated the thing.

“And the Impala?” Agron spoke softly and Nasir knew that he was interested, excited even, but was trying hard not to get ahead of himself.

“Spartacus said if we can get her up and running and he approves then we can work with him. I would run the books and help you out, but you would have your choice of what cars to find and have the run of the place. Spartacus would technically be our boss but, it’s not like we wouldn’t have any control or anything and this place would be ours. So… what to do you think? Did I do okay?”

“Hmm…” Agron rubbed his chin like he was seriously thinking it over. Nasir tapped his foot impatiently and bounced on his heels.

“Come here you!” Agron launched himself at Nasir and lifted him off the ground. “It’s so awesome, Nasir. So…” he stalled, the words catching in his throat and he dropped Nasir to the floor softly so he could look into his eyes, “… thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed, slowly and deeply and Nasir felt the world shift and click into place. When he pulled away after a few glorious minutes he had never seen Agron looking so content.

“So, I got some drinks and things to celebrate. They’re in the office.” Nasir pecked Agron on the side of the neck and breathed in. He was happy that Agron was happy and maybe this would be the start of something amazing for the both of them.

“Yeah okay,” Agron hummed into Nasir’s hair before stepping back and heading for the door to the office. As he passed through the door, Nasir stepped back and let Agron go first. A giggling from behind the desk stopped Agron in his tracks and a broad, toothy grin lit up his face.

“Surprise!” Duro yelled and leapt from behind the desk, a bottle of something fizzy looking and three glasses in his hands.

“Duro! Get over hear you idiot!” Agron grabbed the items clutched in his brothers hands and put them on the desk before wrapping his arm around his neck in a headlock. “You were in on this too right? Should have fucking known!”

Duro laughed and squealed. A very manly squeal of course, and Agron rubbed his knuckles roughly on his brother’s head.

“Truce, truce!” Duro bellowed and Nasir pulled the pair apart, laughing at their antics.

“Let’s have a drink, this is a celebration of course,” Duro said as he popped the cork on the bottle and poured a clear bubbly liquid into the glasses, handing them out to the other’s outstretched hands.

“I would like to make a toast,” Duro said, raising his glass and ignoring Agron’s rolling eyes, “To my idiot brother and the best thing he has ever found in the boot of a car. Nasir, you brought by brother back to life. Thank you.” Duro blinked back tears that were stinging his eyes and coating his eyelashes.

“To Nasir,” Agron raised his glass and looked at the little Syrian at his side. Duro’s words were truer than he had realised. Nasir had done something he had thought impossible and he loved him more for it every day.

“To the future,” Nasir raised his own glass and looked between the two men in his life. His family and his love and blinked back a few of his own tears.

Duro downed his drink in one go while Nasir sipped delicately at his own. Agron sniffed at his glass and looked at the sparkling contents with a puzzled expression. He hadn’t touched alcohol since the day he had shared a drink or ten with Nasir at The Capua Hotel. His tendency to go a bit nutty when he drank was sort of embarrassing and he definitely did not want a repeat performance of that thank you very much.

“It’s fizzy grape juice,” Duro said happily filling his glass to the brim again. “It’s nice, try it.”

Agron smiled, grateful that the two most important people in his life were so supportive without making him feel bad about it. He took a swig of the grape juice and hummed, the taste was pleasant on his tongue. He pulled Nasir in close and tucked the little man under his arm while the three stood together in a companionable silence.

“You two can go, you know? Don’t mind me,” Nasir said and grinned at the brothers. He could see the electric excitement that seemed to pass between them in a way that he would never understand. Nasir loved to see them together and especially now that Agron had something new and good to focus on.

“Half an hour tops, I promise. We’ll just get her opened up and have a poke around.” Agron was already shrugging his coat off and grabbing some tools from the rack on the wall. Duro giggled like a little boy and Agron winked at him, glad he had appreciated his lewd joke.

“Yeah, yeah, go on both of you,” Nasir sighed loudly, “I know where I’m not wanted.”

Duro swept Nasir up in his arms and chucked him over his shoulder, bouncing him a few times and then plopping him ungracefully on the shabby sofa in the corner. He took Nasir’s face in his hands and kissed him on the bridge of his nose.

“Ich liebe diche bruder,” Duro said, with his forehead resting against Nasir’s.

“I love you too, Duro,” Nasir answered shakily.

Duro gaped at him, surprised that Nasir had known what he had said.

“What? I’m a rich brat. You think I didn’t pay attention at school?”

“You’re awesome, Nasir. If I was gay my brother would have some serious competition.” Duro laughed and ran into the warehouse to avoid Agron’s foot connecting with his ass. “Hurry up bro, you know I can’t be left alone and in charge of a car.”

Laughing and clutching his stomach, Nasir slid back against the back of the sofa and looked up to see Agron gazing at him.

“What?”

“I was just thinking… I did think you were a brat when I first met you,” Agron said, coming over to sit next to Nasir.

“Yeah? Well I guess I was, and I did bite you.” They laughed and Agron shuffled closer so they were sitting hip to hip and thigh to thigh, pressed close like they were both most comfortable with.

“It didn’t take me long to change my mind though. You’re the strongest person Nasir and… after what your family… how they treated you…” Agron frowned, losing his train of thought.

“Hey, that’s all over now. It’s just us now. That’s all I want.”

“AGRRRRRONNNNN!” The booming voice startled the couple out of their quiet contemplation and Agron roared with laughter.

“And Duro too,” Nasir said, chuckling and pushing at Agron to stand up.

“Duro too,” Agron replied with a smile.

Agron stepped out of the room with one more glance at Nasir. He strode towards the Impala with a new lightness of heart.

Agron smiled wider, lifted the hood of the car and breathed in.

He was happy again at last.

THE END


End file.
